Orchids and Intrigue
by inner thoughts
Summary: Who is the mysterious man that seems to know all about Amanda and her family and what is the connection he has to two dead scientists?  This story takes place a few weeks after "Times They are a Changin'"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended

**Time:** Post Season 4- a few weeks after "Times They are a Changin'" ends

"Philip! Jamie! Come on! Let's go! We gotta leave now if you want me to drop you off at school this morning!" Lee yelled up the stairs to the boys.

"I'm already to go, Dad. It's Philip that is taking forever. He's on the phone with Jessica. "

Lee smiled at Jamie. He loved the fact that the boys were now calling him Dad.

"Ok, sport. Go get in your mother's car. I'll be right out as soon as I can get Philip down here."

Jamie sped off to the kitchen to say good-bye to Amanda and Dotty.

"Philip, I am leaving in two minutes with or without you!" Lee shouted as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Jamie, don't forget your lunch. Do you have soccer practice after school today?"

"Yeah, Mom. Until 5:30. And I already put my lunch in my backpack."

"Already got it covered, Amanda. I will pick up the boys at 5:30 and then we are going to the mall for some shopping." Lee said as he kissed his wife.

"Shopping? For what?"

"We area going to buy some new Redskins sweatshirts and stuff! We are going to the game this weekend!"

"I am so excited, Dad! "

"Me, too, Son! Now go on out to the car! I'll be right there!"

Jamie kissed Amanda and Dotty good-bye and ran out the door.

"Hey Dad? We still going to the mall tonight?" Philip asked.

"Yes, that's the plan, Philip. That is if we can ever get this day started! Kiss your mother and grandmother good-bye. We have to leave now!"

"Ok! Ok! I just wanted to tell Jessica what time I could call her tonight. Bye Mom! Bye Grandma!"

Philip offered them both kisses and ran out to the car.

"Lee, can you please talk to Philip? A few weeks ago it was Laurie, last week it was Angela and now this week it is Jessica. Can you have a little man to man chat with him?"

Lee chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?"

Amanda and Dotty both shot Lee a look that would kill faster than a cyanide capsule.

"Kidding! Yes, we will have a chat tonight! Good luck at the Dr.'s today. I will see you later at work."

Lee grabbed Amanda and kissed her hard. As he pulled away he winked and quickly went for the door. He quickly turned around and walked over to Dotty, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have a good day, too. Have fun at the Botanical Gardens."

"Thank you, dear. I intend to."

Lee blew a quick kiss to Amanda and left.

"Mother, what's wrong? You don't at all seem yourself lately ever since Dr. Zernov went back to California."

"Oh, it's nothing, Amanda. Just …..well, never mind. I'll be fine. "

"Mother….you know you can talk to me."

"Oh yes, I know. I guess I just don't feel too much like talking right now. But when I do, you and I can sit down and have a nice long chat. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I didn't get sick this morning so maybe the morning sickness if getting better. I am still so very tired. I am a bit nervous about seeing Dr. Kesselman this morning. I hope everything checks out alright with the baby."

"Oh, Amanda…..I am sure that everything will be just fine! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go take a shower and get ready to go see the orchid exhibit at the Botanical Gardens. Betty from down the street said that the flowers are just breath taking! I can't wait to go and see them!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

"Why on earth would you do that, Amanda when I have my own car now?"

"I know. I just know you don't really like to drive in the city."

"I'll be fine, just fine…..now go on or you're going to be late for your appointment."

"OK, Mother. I love you."

"Love you, too, darling. Call me after your appointment!"

"Ok, I will."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Everything looks really great, Amanda! I would say that your other Dr. was spot on with your due date. My calculations show June 23rd as well."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kesselman. I am excited about this baby. I just want him or her to be healthy."

"Well, so far so good! I detected a nice strong heartbeat. I am giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Make sure you begin taking these right away. Also, get lots of vitamin C for these first few months. You can eat an orange or have some orange juice. Studies are showing that it is very beneficial to growing babies!"

"Oh I've already started. I have had a real craving for citrus fruits this past week. Can't seem to get enough of them!"

"Do you have any other questions for me, Amanda?"

"Nothing specific. This pregnancy is just very different from my other two. I find myself very tired by the end of the day, really weepy at times…...you know, things like that."

"Well every pregnancy is different. Those all sound like normal symptoms. Give me a call if you think anything out of the ordinary is happening and I will get you in right away."

"Thank you, Dr. I will! See you next month or so."

"Take care, Amanda. Oh, Amanda? Was that your mother I saw at the party last month that was thrown by Hagglund Industries?"

"Oh yes…that was Mother. She was seeing the keynote speaker, Dr. Zernov. He unfortunately went back to California and Mother has been pretty down since he left."

"Well tell her she looked lovely and I am sorry we didn't get a chance to chat."

"Oh, I will, Dr. Kesselman! Thanks so much!"

Amanda was anxious to get back to the agency so she could share the news of her check-up with Lee. The heartbeat was strong and everything seemed in good order. She was very relieved. Amanda had already grown to love this baby very much and now even more that she had heard its heartbeat. That little pulsing noise made the whole thing so much more real to her.

When arriving at the agency, Amanda headed right up to the Q Bureau. She had some files to finish going through as well as start to pack up her things for the move to her new office before the 10:30 meeting. She was hoping that she would find Lee up there, but no luck. He must be down in the bull pen.

"This place sure is a mess." Amanda said aloud to herself. "I wish Lee would just throw away this junk instead of shifting it from place to place around the office."

Amanda picked up the stack of files that occupied the corner of Lee's desk for the last 2 weeks and began to alphabetize them.

"Huh…Hagglund Industries. I thought I filed that away weeks ago when I recommended them for a level 2 security clearance. Wonder what Lee is doing with the file?"

Amanda glanced at the clock!

"The meeting! I'm going to be late!"

Amanda rushed down to the meeting as quickly as she could. The meeting was already in progress. She entered as quietly as she could. Lee was in the process of going through what today's agenda would be.

"Ok, so that brings us, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the meat of this morning's meeting."

Lee pressed the button on the remote in his hand. The slide projector came on and on the screen came a picture of a man in what looked to be his late 40's, early 50's.

"Dr. Matthew Allen. Scientist specializing in laser technology. He has been working with NASA for the past ten years on some very hush hush research."

"Part of the Star Wars program?" Francine asked.

"Good guess, but, no. Something completely different but still in the weapon genre." Lee answered.

Lee pressed the button again changing the picture to a woman that appeared to be about the same age as Dr. Allen.

"Dr. Liesl Vogler. German scientist working with the Russian space program. Guess what her speciality is?"

"Lasers" Amanda said flatly.

"Yup…..lasers….This morning…"

Lee pressed the button on the slide projector again. This time, a horrific scene presented itself. Two dead bodies covered in broken glass from the window that was shot out in the process of their murder.

"Both Dr. Allen and Dr. Vogler were found dead, right here in Washington, DC. No one knows who killed them, no one knows what they were working on and no one knew that they knew each other."

"Great!" Francine replied.

"What we need to find out is what was the connection to these two doctors and what were they working on that someone would kill them for. Francine, I need you to take Hitchcock to the murder scene and see what you can find out. Noble, you and Josephs go take some surveillance pictures of the Russian Embassy. I want to see who is coming and going there these days. Amanda, I need you to get on the phone with NASA and see what things you can shake loose from the proverbial tree. "

"You got it."

"Ok everyone, you have your various assignments. Let's get going on this one!"

Everyone quickly got up from the table and went in their own separate directions except for Lee, Amanda and Francine.

"Well, Amanda. Nice of you to join us!"

"I'm sorry, Francine. I was up in the Q Bureau and the time got away from me. I am sure Lee can fill me in on what I missed."

Francine smirked.

"Oh I'm sure he will! Amanda, you really ought to get some more rest. You are looking awfully tired these days. You keeping her up nights, Scarecrow?"

Francine began to goad Lee and Amanda.

"Well I guess you could absolutely say that it is Lee's fault that I am so tired lately, Francine."

"Oh…really?"

Francine's smirk was getting bigger by the second.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it, Francine. I can't keep my hands off this woman!"

With that, Lee grabbed Amanda, dipped her and kissed her passionately. Francine watched and waited for them to come up for air. As the kiss continued to grow longer and longer, Francine became more and more uncomfortable till finally she grabbed her things and left.

Lee let Amanda up for air and began to laugh.

"Lee….now she's going to tell everyone about that."

"Haha! No she won't. The secret to Francine is to call her on her bluff. Would you have rather I said that you were pregnant and that is why you were tired?"

"No. I would have rather that Francine didn't say anything at all!"

"Well, now she'll think twice before opening her mouth again-or else she may get another viewing of me kissing my gorgeous wife!"

Lee went to kiss Amanda again.

"Lee! Stop! Can we at least go to your office where there is a little more privacy?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Come on. I want to know how your doctor appointment was."

They quickly walked to Lee's new office which was Billy's old office. The move was only temporary. The entire bull pen was getting a facelift including the creation of a new office for Lee and a new office for Amanda.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

Amanda beamed.

"She said that everything looks great so far. I got to hear the heartbeat. It was so clear and strong!"

Lee found himself grinning ear to ear.

"Really? Everything is good?"

"Everything is great!"

"And how are you? You are ok, too?"

"Yup! Dr. Kesselman said that all the things I have been feeling are normal pregnancy symptoms and I just have to ride them out in a manner of speaking. She gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and told me to make sure I am getting some vitamin C."

"Did you tell her you have been eating oranges like crazy?"

"Yes and she said that was good! It was good for the baby and good for me!"

"How about the due date? Still June 23rd?"

"Still June 23rd!"

Lee put his arms around Amanda.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes. Much. I was really nervous that she wouldn't be able to find a heartbeat. I already love this baby so much, it would have…..well I am just relieved that things look good."

"Me, too. I love you, Amanda."

Lee kissed her gently.

"I love you, too. I better get back up stairs and give NASA a call. Meet me for lunch later?"

"Absolutely!"

"Don't forget that you are picking up the boys at 5:30 at soccer practice."

"I won't forget!"

"Ok! Bye!"

Amanda gave Lee a quick peck on the cheek. Lee followed Amanda to the door where he made eye contact with Francine. He just smiled and nodded his head at Francine while pointing at Amanda as she walked away. Francine's face turned bright red and she quickly returned to her desk.

"Got ya, Francine!" Lee said to himself.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Dotty was enjoying looking at all the flowers in the Botanical Gardens. The leaves on the trees were changing and soon winter would be here. Seeing everything in bloom helped to lift her spirits. She had been so lonely since Andrei went back to California. It had been a long time since she felt that spark with someone. Andrei was so much fun and made her feel wonderful. And now, he was gone.

Part of her wished that she had not run into him at all a few weeks ago. She didn't realize how lonely she was until Andrei filled that space inside that had been longing for companionship. Her feelings were so bitter sweet. It made her happy to recount those special days that they spent together, but it hurt so much when she had to remind herself that he was gone.

Dotty continued to walk through the exhibits until she found the orchids. Betty was right, they certainly were beautiful. Dotty took her time inspecting each plant and each delicate flower. The purple orchids were her favorite. As she looked in her guide book to the exhibit to see what those specific orchids were called, she bumped into someone who also was distracted by the beautiful exhibit.

"Oh excuse me! I am so sorry! I didn't see you! I was so enthralled at looking at the beautiful flowers. I was lost in my guide book here."

"Oh not at all my good madam! The fault was entirely mine!"

Dotty looked at the handsome man. He seemed to be in his early 60's. Beautiful blue eyes, charming smile….

"My name is Dotty. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hello Dotty! I am Harry. Wonderful to meet you, too."

Dotty smiled.

"So, I finally get to meet the infamous Dotty West…..If she is anything like her daughter, this could be trouble." Harry said to himself.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Scarecrow…..I see that you are making yourself right at home in my office!"

"Hey, Billy! I didn't expect to see you today! How are things in the new job? We miss you down here."

"Oh, things are good. Real busy but good. Thankfully, Smyth ran a tight ship. The transitions have been relatively easy thus far. Way too many meetings, though. I've been at the White House 6 times in the last two weeks."

"Well, that's why they pay you the big bucks! What brings you down to the bull pen?"

"I was wondering what you have learned about the Dr. Allen murder. Any leads yet? "

"Nothing yet but I have everyone working on it. Amanda is upstairs in the Q Bureau right now talking with NASA to see what she can find out. If we just had some idea what he was working on, it might give us a better idea of where to start."

"Well, the rumor mill says that he was working on a powerful weapon."

"Billy, I know that much. What kind of weapon was it? And what were the Russians doing in the picture?"

"Keep in mind that this is all through the rumor mill."

"Ok. What do you know?"

"He was working on a weapon so powerful that it could pinpoint a target as small as an automobile from space and destroy it in a matter of seconds."

"What? That is ridiculous! Billy, that's science fiction. How is that even possible?"

"Don't know. But Vogler was also working on the same type of weapon. It was a matter of who could get it operational first, us or the Russians."

"And how close were they getting?"

"The President seems to think that we were working on the prototype."

"Well where is it?"

"That is something that we don't know. Lee, I need you to put your best men on this. If there was a prototype, we gotta find it before the Russians do."

"Any idea why Allen and Vogler were found together?"

"None. But we need answers to these questions and pronto!"

"Ok! Let me go see what Francine and Amanda have turned up. I'll give you a call later."

"Good! Give my best to Amanda!"

"Will do."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"I guess I never realized how many different types of orchids there were! And you, Harry, seem to know them all!"

"Oh, yes, Dotty. And they are all so beautiful and so delicate. I look forward to this exhibit every year."

"Well this is my first year coming here. I will have to make it an annual tradition!"

"I hope you will. I enjoy growing orchids and other rare flowers, myself. Maybe you would like to come see them sometime?"

"Oh that would be wonderful! I enjoy gardening and tending to plants and flowers, too. It makes me so sad in the winter when there is nothing blooming and growing."

"Well, my greenhouse will be just the thing to keep your spirits up this winter. But I do hope I won't have to wait until December to see you again."

Dotty blushed and smiled.

"No….I hope you won't have to wait that long either."

"Wonderful! How does 6 o'clock tonight sound then?"

"Tonight? Oh! Tonight!" Dotty said with a giggle. "Why yes! I would love to meet you tonight!"

"Perfect! I will send a car to pick you up at your house if that is alright with you."

"Yes, yes that would be lovely." Dotty said grinning ear to ear. "What shall I wear?"

"Oh, I thought we would go out somewhere fancy. What do you think? Black tie?"

Dotty couldn't believe what she was hearing! How exciting!

"Oh, yes…..absolutely. Formal and fancy! Sounds wonderful!"

"Good! Why don't you give me your address and I will have the car there about 5:45."

Dotty quickly jotted down her address and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you, Dotty!" Harry kissed Dotty's hand. "Until tonight"

Harry turned and walked out of the building. Dotty stood there smiling. She has never expected to meet someone at the orchid exhibit. She couldn't wait to tell Amanda. Suddenly, Dotty had a wave of panic.

"I don't even know Harry's last name!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee opened the Q Bureau door to find Amanda busy at work at her desk.

"You know, I kind of miss this place." Lee said. "Lots of memories up here."

"I am going to miss it, too. But, look at it this way…we have a whole new chapter that is starting in our book. We will take the memories with us while we are making new ones."

"That is true, Amanda. Come here for a second, will ya?"

Amanda got up from her desk and walked over to Lee.

"Lee, what's the matter?"

Lee looked lovingly into Amanda's eyes and then kissed her, both standing in the same spot where they shared the first kiss of their romantic relationship.

"Nothing is the matter. I just wanted to kiss you one more time right here, where it all began."

Amanda looked up at Lee and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you, Lee. And I will miss our office up here away from it all. But we are moving on to bigger and better things. Speaking of bigger, my pants are already starting to feel tight. And it's only late October. At this rate, I am going to be in maternity clothes by Veterans Day!"

"Honestly, I can't wait until your belly starts showing!"

"Well, I am going to remember that you said that when I am as big as a house!"

"I can't wait for that either!"

Amanda just smiled at him with that "well see" look in her eyes.

"So, what did you find out from NASA?"

"Well, a lot and nothing at all."

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"At first, all I got was the run around. No one would talk to me. But then, I got to talking to Debbie."

"Who's Debbie?"

"Debbie is Dr. Willis' secretary….and Dr. Willis is good friends with Dr. Allen. Debbie has been quite concerned that Dr. Allen hasn't been coming to work for the last month. She doesn't know what has happened to him or his research. She said that he was just gone one day. He and Dr. Willis used to spend all their free time together and now, he changes the subject if Dr. Allen's name is even mentioned. Debbie doesn't know what to make of it. She is very concerned."

"Leave it to you, Amanda to get the answers through the back door. What made you think to cozy up to Debbie?"

"Well, when Debbie answered the phone, she thought I was her Dr.'s office calling to reschedule her pregnancy check-up. And well, of course, I told her that I was expecting and we got talking about our pregnancy symptoms…..and then I casually asked her about Dr. Allen. By then we were old friends and she just kept giving me info! Debbie is due on May 19th by the way."

Amanda looked at Lee and smirked.

"And if we are ever near the space center after the baby is born, we are absolutely invited to come see Debbie and meet her baby."

Lee looked at Amanda and laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me! Ok…..so Dr. Allen has been missing from the NASA labs for about a month. So where did he go? And how did he wind up in Washington, DC.?"

"Don't know. It is curious. Debbie wasn't sure what he was working on but said it was heavily guarded. Only Dr. Allen, Dr. Willis and another Dr. by the name of..ummm…..Dr. Taggert were allowed in the lab. And when no one was there, it was heavily guarded."

"Billy stopped by earlier and filled me in on what is rumored to be what Dr. Allen was working on. Why don't you grab your things and I will fill you in over lunch."

"Sounds great…..I am starving!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"No, not that one…this makes me look too washed out…this is a possibility…." Dotty said as she threw a dress onto the pile that had already accumulated on her bed.

"Am I crazy? Should I even be going out with this man? I don't even know his last name! But he certainly is charming! And he was so warm and sincere…and those eyes! Oh my, his eyes are absolutely gorgeous! Why shouldn't I go out with him? I am an adult? I deserve some fun….some adventure! And it's not like he refused to tell me his last name…we just never got around to telling each other our last names. To be fair, he doesn't know mine either…."

Dotty was distracted by the ringing of the doorbell. She quickly went downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Flower delivery for Dotty? I'm sorry there is no last name. Is there a Dotty here?"

"Oh, yes there is, I is…I mean I'm Dotty!"

"Here you are! Enjoy!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!"

The delivery boy handed Dotty a beautiful orchid plant covered with the same purple blossoms that she loved from the exhibit. Dotty smiled so wide her cheeks began to ache. She brought the plant into the kitchen and put it down on the counter. Attached to the underside of the pot was a card.

"Dotty, I thought that you would enjoy having a bit of the exhibit at your house to look at every day. I can't wait to see you again this evening. ~Harry"

"Oh! That sweet man! That's it…..I am going with the black slinky dress…"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"So, Francine, what did you find at the murder scene?" Lee asked Francine from behind his desk.

"A lot actually. It seems that Vogler and Allen were poisoned, not shot as originally thought."

"But Francine, look at the picture….clearly the place was riddled with bullets. It looks like the work of at least one machine gun." Amanda questioned.

"Yes, you are right. It does LOOK that way but that is not what happened."

"Well who told you they were poisoned?" Lee demanded.

"I overheard the coroner talking to the police. He said that they were dead at least a half an hour before the shooting occurred."

"So why would someone want to kill them twice? Isn't poisoning them enough?"

"You would think so, Amanda unless whoever did this was trying to cover up the fact that they were already dead."

"Lee, are you thinking a hit man type of thing?"

"Something like that, Francine. I think it's time I called my family member, Sonja and see what the stirrings are at the Russian Embassy. Let's find out if the hit came from their side. Francine, see if you can get anything else out of the corner. Try to find out what kind of poison killed them. We still need to find out what they were both doing in Washington."

"Ok. I will give you a call when I hear something."

Francine quickly exited the office and bee-lined for the elevator.

"Amanda, go find Josephs and find out what they observed outside the Russian Embassy. Give me a call if it is anything worthwhile."

"Already did! Ernie the Camera is looking through the photos. So far, the only people to be seen entering or exiting the embassy have been two Russian Ballerinas here on tour and a couple ladies that seemed to be providing some entertainment to the diplomats inside, if you catch my drift. Ernie has a few more photos to go through, but nothing suspicious looking so far."

"Alright, then why don't you see what you can dig up on this . What is his connection to all this. And see if there is any more info on Dr. Willis. Then why don't you head home, ok? You look awful tired!"

"Uugghhh! I hate when people tell me that I look tired! I know I look tired because I feel tired! I don't need to be told that I look tired…..I am well aware!"

"Ok…ok….sorry. You are still as gorgeous as ever. I would just like to see you get some rest."

"Ok….let me make these calls and then I will head home. You still going to be able to pick up the boys?"

"Yes. I am going to see if Sonja can meet me right now and then I will be all good to go get the boys. Don't forget we are going to the mall tonight."

"Yup! I remember. You fellas going to grab some dinner, too or should I make something?"

"I think we will go out to eat. Just me and the boys. Will give me a chance to talk to Philip about the way he treats the ladies. Wouldn't hurt for Jamie to hear it, too."

"Ok, have fun! I will see you at home. Love you."

"Love you, too!"

Amanda gave Lee a quick peck on the mouth and headed back up to the Q Bureau. Lee picked up the phone and dialed.

"Sonja? This is Scarecrow….."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda parked the silver Corvette in the driveway and dragged herself into the house.

"I have never felt so tired in my whole entire life as I have these last few weeks! I am ready to move onto the next trimester and get my energy back!" Amanda said to herself.

She walked in through the back door and put her keys and purse on the kitchen counter.

"Mother? I'm home. You here?"

"Be right down, Amanda!"

"That's ok, I am coming up."

Amanda made her way up the stairs. All that was going through her mind was changing into her nightgown and getting into bed. That was until she saw Dotty flitting back and forth between her bedroom and the bathroom.

"Mother? What's going on? You going out somewhere?"

"Amanda, dear! How are you? How was spying today?"

Dotty kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"Shhh, Mother! Don't say that!"

"The boys aren't here."

"I know, but you shouldn't get into the habit of saying it!"

"Ok, ok fine. How was WORK today, dear?"

"Hectic and frustrating….Mother? Why are you all dressed up?"

"Well, I am going out to dinner with this wonderful man I met today at the orchid exhibit! He was so sweet and kind and knew all there is to know about orchids! He even sent me one of my very own! It is downstairs in the kitchen!"

"Well…..that is wonderful, Mother. What is his name?"

"Uh..Harry. Harry is his name."

"Harry, ok. Harry what?"

"haha…well funny you should ask. We kind of never got around to asking each other our last names. We were just so busy talking about everything else, it just never came up."

Dotty flashed Amanda a smile.

"Never came up? Mother? OK…fine. Find out tonight. Where are you meeting him?"

"Actually he is sending a car to pick me up! I have no idea where we are going! He just said we were going somewhere fancy…black tie affair."

"Oh, Mother…..will you please call me later?"

"Amanda…..I am not 16-years old. Ok, fine. I will call you later tonight. "

"Thank you. And you look…well you look amazing, Mother. You are going to knock his sox off!"

"Oh you think so? Thank you, dear!"

The doorbell rang as Amanda and Dotty made their way downstairs.

"Car service for Ms. Dotty?"

"Oh yes, that's me!"

Amanda walked Dotty out to the car and kissed her good-bye. As the car drove away, Amanda committed the license plate to memory….just in case.

As she turned to go back into the house, Amanda noticed an envelope taped to the front door. She opened it and found a card inside with an address. On the back of the card she found some instructions:

Scarecrow and Mrs. King

7:00am

ZULU BLUE

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lee entered the bookstore where he and Sonja had agreed to meet. There were a few customers browsing, some having conversations. There in the back, he spotted the beautiful auburn-haired Soviet Embassy chef that he had called upon from time to time for information. Sonja spotted Lee and instantly smiled.

"So, Lee….I haven't heard from you in a while. Was it something I said?" Sonja said seductively in her Russian accent as she took Lee's hand.

Lee let out a nervous laugh and subtly dropped Sonja's hand.

"Haha…no Sonja. I, um…..well I got married!"

"So I heard, Scarecrow. So I heard. I must admit that I thought the person that told me was mistaken. I never thought of you as the type to settle down with just one woman."

"Well, I found the right woman I guess. Anyway, thanks for meeting me." Lee said as he tried to switch the conversation away from Amanda.

"Of course, Lee. But I am afraid that I don't really have much information to share."

"Nothing at all about Vogler?"

"Well I didn't say that. There is a lot of buzz around the embassy about Dr. Vogler but no one seems to have any answers. Last anyone knew she was in a town outside of Moscow working on some top secret projects. She disappeared about a month ago. All her research….gone. No sign of her. It was like she just disappeared."

"Does anyone have any clue at all who she may have been working with? The Germans? The Chinese? Other private contractors?"

"NO, Lee. No ideas at all. And whatever she was working on seems pretty important. From what I hear, EVERYTHING she was working on, all her research, theories, everything is just…..gone. One of the higher ups at the Embassy, Nicolai Ilyinsky is very anxious to find her research. He has deemed it the highest priority"

"Ilyinsky is in town? Interesting….What about family? Did she have any family?"

"Her job was her family. No living relatives that anyone knows of. No husband or boyfriend. Not even a dog."

"OK, well thanks, Sonja. Please keep your ears open and call me if you hear anything else. Anything at all."

"I will, Lee. It will be my pleasure to talk to you again."

Sonja winked at Lee as she turned away and got in line to purchase her book.

Lee casually left the bookstore and headed for the Wagoneer. He glanced at his watch and was relieved to see that he would be right on time to pick up the boys. He picked up the car phone and called Francine.

"Francine? It's Scarecrow. I just met with my family member Sonja…yes, the chef….no Francine, nothing like that! Besides that was a long time ago and she knows I am married…will you cut it out and let me give you the information I called you about? It seems that Vogler disappeared about a month ago, too….just like Allen. AND like Allen, all her research is gone, too. No trace. And guess who is in town? Nicolai Ilyinsky…yup, you got it! The Soviet weapons master and he is desperate to find Vogler's research. I think that bit of information has confirmed that Vogler must have been working on some serious stuff. Put someone on tailing Ilyinsky and see if you can get one of our agents into the Embassy tonight. It seems that someone inside has been calling for some female entertainment…..see if Cassidy or Morales is willing to….entertain…ok, thanks…"

Lee pulled up to the practice field just in time to see Jamie make a hell of a goal! Slipped it right past the goalie into the net. Philip ran over and hugged his brother in triumph. Lee was happy to see them having some positive bonding experiences. They could be the best of friends at times and the absolute worst of enemies. Philip was the much more aggressive of the two boys. He didn't seem to have much difficulty letting his needs be known, even if that sometimes meant plowing over Jamie's feelings. Jamie kept things much more to himself. He was harder to read and was much more easily hurt. Lee saw a lot of his younger self in Jamie. He was like that, too as a child. In his early adult years, he learned to become more like Philip and push forward no matter the consequences. Lee hurt a lot of people like that, and had his share of broken hearts and stepped on feelings, but he would never show it. He didn't want Philip to have to learn the hard way like he did that you can't treat people like that and he also didn't want to see Jamie get lost in his brother's aggressive attitude. A meeting in the middle for both was what Lee wanted for his two sons.

Lee got out of the car and walked over to Philip and Jamie as they were packing up their things.

"Hey! Jamie! That was a hell of a goal!"

"You saw that?" Jamie smiled at Lee with such a sense of pride.

"I sure did! The goalie never knew what hit him!"

"Yeah, Jamie, you played awesome tonight! Great job, bro!"

"Thanks, Philip!" Jamie smiled as he looked at the ground. His brother's compliments meant a lot to him.

"Dad? Can we please go get some dinner before we go to the mall? I am STARVING!"

"Yeah, Dad? Can we please? I am starving, too!"

"Of course! I thought maybe we could go to that new hamburger place a few blocks over from the mall. What do you think?"

"The place that you can choose from like a million toppings and get fries AND onion rings?" Jamie said excitedly.

"Yup! That's the one!" Lee confirmed.

"Yeah! Let's go there! I could eat about 4 hamburgers!"

"I bet I can eat more than you, Jamie! I can eat about 6!"

Lee watched the two boys run to the car arguing about who was going to eat more. They were both growing teenaged boys…..this had the potential to be an expensive dinner!

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Zulu Blue

Amanda stared at the words on the card…..Zulu Blue. Come without questioning. Last time she was issued a Zulu Blue she was told that she had to spy on Lee. Thank goodness that this time, he was being summoned as well. She didn't know how she would feel if she had to spy on her husband.

Amanda walked into the house and shut the door. She reread the address on the card. It didn't look familiar.

"I wonder what this is all about? The missing Dr.'s? Is this who I think it is calling us for the meeting? Why all the secrecy? "She said to herself.

As Amanda walked into the kitchen, she noticed the beautiful purple orchids that Mother had been talking about earlier. They certainly were gorgeous! You could tell that they had been well cared for. They reminded her of the ones that she saw Harry Thornton's house when she was called there for the Zulu Blue.

"Oh….oh…..wait! WAIT!"

Amanda's eyes got wide and she got the look she gets when all the pieces start to click into place.

"Mother met her Harry at the Orchid Exhibit? Doesn't know his last name? He sends her orchids…..Lee and I are being called for a Zulu Blue? Is my Mother dating Harry Thornton? Founder of the agency?"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The black town car pulled up in front of Tuscany…..a very exclusive restaurant frequented by the high society types. The President himself was even rumored to dine here. As the car door opened, a gentle hand was extended to help Dotty out of the car. Dotty graciously accepted the help and stepped out onto the sidewalk, where she was greeted by those same stunning blue eyes she met earlier today.

Harry kissed her hand.

"Enchanté, Madame."

"Oh! Haha! Yes! Good evening!"

Harry examined the beautiful Dotty. Her blonde hair was in a stunning up-do with soft pieces framing her face. Her warm gentle brown eyes smiled back as he looked into them. And the dress she wore was stunning. Harry could hardly believe his eyes.

"May I say that you look absolutely breath taking this evening?"

"You may!" Dotty said flirtatiously.

"I thought this would be a lovely place to dine tonight. I hope there are no objections."

"Oh Harry, this place…well I've read about this place but of course, I have never been here! I hear the President sometimes eats here! How did you get a reservation?"

"Oh, let's just say I know some people! Shall we?"

Harry offered Dotty his arm as they walked into the restaurant. Harry was truly mesmerized by his beautiful company.

"If Amanda is anything like her mother, I don't know what in the hell took Lee so long to marry that girl!" Harry said to himself as he smiled warmly at Dotty.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"So, boys…what will it be?"

"Well, I think I want four hamburgers! I am really, REALLY starving!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"How about you each start with two hamburgers and if you want more, then we can order more? How does that sound?"

Lee had watched these boys eat. He knew that they would both easily eat 2 hamburgers, especially since they had just come from soccer practice. Truthfully, Philip probably COULD eat 4 hamburgers, but I don't think his mother would give that the nutritional seal of approval.

"OK, that sounds good. I'm getting mine with cheddar cheese and bacon!" Philip proclaimed.

"MMMM yeah! Bacon! I want bacon on mine, too but I want Swiss cheese! And extra pickles!" Jamie replied.

"Well, you can get your burgers however you want them! That's why we came here!"

The waitress made her way over to their table and smiled at Lee.

"Can I take your order?" She said while looking straight into Lee's eyes.

"Uh…yeah, fellas?" Lee said as he extended his left hand, making sure the waitress took notice of his wedding ring.

"I want two burgers with cheddar cheese, bacon and tomato-cooked medium. No lettuce or pickles. Oh but ketchup, too please! And I want the fries and the onion rings, and a chocolate shake and a coke."

"Ok, and for you handsome?" She said looking at Jamie.

"I also would like two burgers but I want mine with Swiss cheese, bacon, grilled onions and extra pickles. Oh and can I get steak sauce on mine?"

"Sure thing, honey. How would you like those cooked?"

"Medium-well. And I want the fries and onion rings, a chocolate shake and a sprite. Thank you."

Jamie handed the menus back to the waitress.

"And for you, Dad?" The waitress said to Lee.

"I will have a Bacon Cheeseburger with the works, except for the onions. Hold the onions. Cooked Medium-rare. I will have a small order of fries and a garden salad with Ranch dressing. Oh and a coke."

"That it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Ok, sugar. Should be out in about 15-minutes."

"Jamie? Did you see how pretty she was! Wow!"

"Yeah, Philip! But I thought you only had eyes for Jessica!

"I do. At least for now!" Philip said elbowing Jamie in the ribs.

"Uh, Philip. I wanted to talk to you about all your girlfriends."

"Yeah, Dad? What about them?"

"There seems to have been an awful lot in the past month alone. I thought you really liked Laurie, the girl you went to the movies with a few weeks ago. Now you are on to Jessica and there was someone else in between there."

"Angela" Jamie chimed in.

"Yes….Angela. What's going on, Sport?"

"Nothin' is going on. I can't help it if a lot of girls at school are interested in me! Why tie myself down to just one? I'm young…..I gotta play the field!"

"Play the field? Get tied down? Where did you hear that? Philip, you're 15."

"Well that's what they say on TV all the time. It's cool to have a lot of girls like you."

"Philip-I know it seems cool to have a lot of girls like you, but it's not cool to hurt their feelings just because you want to have lots and lots of girls liking you. Pretty soon, word will get out that you are going from girl to girl and no girl will want to have anything to do with you. Besides, what you really want is to find that one special girl that you can make a connection with and have fun with and be silly with."

"Is that what you have with Mom?"

Lee thought for a moment about his relationship with Amanda. He began to smile.

"I definitely have that with your mom and so much more. Philip, and you, too Jamie….you're not too young to hear this, I have had my share of girlfriends in my life. I once thought it was really cool, too to have lots of girls wanting to spend time with you. But the best thing that has EVER happened to me was meeting and falling in love with your mother. I resisted letting myself love her for a long time as we worked together because….well there were lots of reasons. But when I finally let myself get close to your mom in that way, there was never any desire to date another woman and I realized what I had been missing all that time. Philip, I don't want that to happen to you. You should get to know a girl before you decide if you want to date someone different. You might find that you really like some of these girls and you might find that you don't-and that's ok, too. As long as you have given them a chance. AND, just remember, they might find that they don't want to be with you either, so be prepared for that. It's all part of the dating game. But don't make a bad name for yourself. Treat each girl you like with respect. It's the right thing to do."

"I really do like Jessica. She's really cool. She likes to come watch our soccer games. And, she's really pretty and really smart, too."

"Ok, then why don't you get to know Jessica better?"

"hmmm….I guess I can try. What if she doesn't like me as much as I like her?"

Lee felt like they just got to the real heart of the matter…Philip was dumping these girls when he started to like them a bit too much. He didn't want to get hurt by them so he walked away from them first.

"Well, champ, sometimes that happens. And you just gotta know that it just wasn't meant to be. Then you lick your wounds and get back out there."

"So I should take a chance?"

"Yes, Philip. I really think that you should take a chance."

"OK. I'll try. But, Dad? Can I talk to you about this some more if I have questions?"

Lee chuckled.

"If you have questions? Hahha! Philip, women are very difficult creatures to understand. Trust me, you're gonna have questions! And yes…..absolutely. Both of you can come talk to me any time about anything. Especially girls!"

Philip smiled a relieved smile. Jamie grinned at Lee.

"Ok, boys! Clear some spots so I can put your food down for ya!", the waitress said as she placed the huge platters of food in front of the boys.

They all dove into their dinners. The boys were eating as if they hadn't been fed for weeks. Lee sat back and just watched them as he slowly sipped on his coke. Who would have ever thought that having burgers with Amanda's boys would equate to one of the best nights of Scarecrow's life? Lee felt he made a bond with the boys tonight. Every day that went by, Lee loved them more and more. They were beginning to trust each other like father and sons. Lee smiled as he anticipated more nights like this with Philip and Jamie and soon enough, with the new baby.

Jamie looked up from his feeding frenzy.

"Aren't you hungry, Dad?"

"Oh I am. I was just thinking. That's all!"

"About what?"

"Ummm….about….how we should stop for ice cream on the way home and bring some home to your mom."

"Yeah!" the boys shouted in perfect unison!

"Ok then, it's a deal!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Harry, this is the most amazing restaurant! I can't believe I am here! I think that that is a Senator over there seated at the table by the window."

Harry glanced over to see to whom Dotty was referring.

"Oh, him? Yeah that's Senator Something-or-other from some state!"

Harry smiled at Dotty. He really was having the time of his life!

"So Dotty, tell me about yourself. And tell me where you have been hiding all my life!"

Dotty blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, what do you want to know? I have a wonderful daughter who works for the…um works for a film company. She recently married an amazing man who loves her to pieces! He also works for the film company and they recently announced that they were having a baby so I am going to be a grandmother again! Isn't that wonderful! I already have 2 wonderful, wonderful grandsons! And now there is going to be another one! Baby that is….I don't know if it is going to be a boy or a girl…no one knows….hahaha."

Harry grinned widely at Dotty.

"No kidding? Your daughter and son-in-law are expecting? Haha! That is wonderful! Who would have thought?"

Dotty looked at him a little puzzled. Harry quickly tried to cover up his reaction.

"Well, Dotty what I mean is that grandchildren are wonderful blessings! I am so happy for you that you have another one on the way!"

"Oh, yes. It is a blessing. And Lee is going to make a great father. He already considers Amanda's boys to be his own and he is absolutely terrific with them…..Harry? You know I just realized something. All the time we were talking this afternoon and this evening, we have never told each other our last names! Mine is West. Dotty West. And yours?"

"Haha! Right you are Dotty West. I guess that I just feel that we have known each other a long time! It never occurred to me that we haven't been formally introduced. I am Harry. Harry V. Thornton."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Dotty smiled across the table at Harry, his blue eyes dancing in the candle light. He was so suave, so masculine yet so tender and romantic all at the same time. Dotty could feel herself falling for him. She was beginning to feel as if she had known Harry all her life, yet it had been less than 24-hours.

"This is crazy!" Dotty said to herself. "You barely even know this man and already you are thinking about what the future might hold for the two of you! He has to be too good to be true. No one really accidently bumps into the person that is perfect for them at an orchid exhibit. That type of thing only happens on TV or in the movies. Dotty-you are absolutely insane…INSANE!"

"Pleasure to meet you, officially, Harry V. Thornton. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Fair is fair after all!" Dotty said coyly.

"Hmmm…ok, I suppose it is. Well, I am retired. All though I am not really sure someone like me actually ever really retires. I still help out with the odd job from time to time. I used to travel quite a bit back in the day, and although I still love globetrotting now and again, I really enjoy my home and my plants. And of course, there is Ike."

"Ike? Is that your son?"

"Haha, no. Ike is my confidant and my business partner. He is my orange tabby cat!"

"HAHAHA your cat! Oh that is wonderful!"

"I would love for the two of you to meet someday!"

"I would adore that!" Dotty thought for a moment. "So, no Mrs. Thornton?"

"Ah! That is the million dollar question, isn't it. No, there is no Mrs. Thornton. There was someone that I was hoping would be Mrs. Thornton, but it didn't work out. We had a long distance relationship for a very long time and when we were able to actually live together…..well let's just say the fantasy worked much better than the reality. We both knew within a few weeks of us living in the same town that it wasn't going to work. She decided that she wanted to explore the country, so she left. Last I heard she was somewhere in Arizona."

"Well…..good riddance to her! If she couldn't see what a catch you are then you are better off without her!"

"So, you think I'm a catch, do you?"

Harry smirked at Dotty with the most adorable twinkle in his eyes. Dotty could feel herself begin to blush.

"Eh-hem…well, yes. Yes I do! In fact, right now, I am thinking that you are a little too good to be true!"

"That's funny…..I was thinking the exact same thing about you. Tell me, how is a woman as lovely and warm as yourself not attached?"

"That is an excellent question! I ask myself that all the time!"

They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes.

"But seriously….no Mr. West?"

"Oh, there was a Mr. West. He was an amazing man. He loved me like I had never been loved before…or since. He was a wonderful father, too to our Amanda. But sadly, he died many years ago. There have been a few men over the years, but none of them have really lit my flame, if you know what I mean. I have had some companions that we have had fun and enjoyed each other's company but no one that I have really felt that chemistry with….that connection. I was dating a very nice man recently, but like your lady friend, he left to go pursue other adventures. He is in California now."

"Did he ask you to go with him?"

"No, he didn't and you know what? I don't think I would have even if he did."

"Well, then C'est la vie! You are better off without him and I am better off without Christine. May I propose a toast?"

Dotty raised her glass in anticipation of what Harry was going to say.

"To us! May we each find the one that lights our fire!"

"Here! Here! I will definitely drink to that!" Dotty said.

Harry and Dotty clinked glasses. As Harry sipped his expensive Beaujolais he thought to himself, "I think I may have just found her."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Dad, this sweatshirt is so awesome! I can't wait until the game on Saturday!" Jamie said as he looked into his shopping bag.

"Yeah, Dad! Mine is pretty sweet, too!" Philip chimed in as he slammed the gate on the Wagoneer.

"Glad you like them, fellas. Did someone grab your mother's ice cream from the front seat?"

"Yeah, I got it. Philip was in too much of a rush to go call Jessica, so he forgot it."

"That's ok sport!"

In a flash, Philip had run up the driveway and into the house through the back kitchen door. Jamie quickly followed. By the time Lee made his way into the house, they were both already upstairs. The bag containing Amanda's ice cream was on the counter by the phone. Also by the phone was a note from Amanda:

"Lee-I am upstairs in bed. I was so tired after work today. Please come wake me up as soon as you get this. We have an early morning meeting tomorrow for work….Zulu blue."

Lee stared at the words in her note…..Zulu Blue. What could be so important? It had to be related to this scientist case.

Lee put Amanda's ice cream in the freezer and made his way up the stairs into their bedroom. He gently pushed open and saw Amanda sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her but he knew she wanted to talk to him. He decided that he would let the boys know that he was heading to bed and make sure they were ok for the night. Lee headed down to the boys' room and softly knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in. Philip is just waiting for Jessica to call back and I am working on my homework."

Lee knew that once Philip planted himself on the stairs to talk to Jessica on the phone, he was probably going to be there for at least an hour.

"Ok, son. I just wanted to let you know that I was probably going to head to bed. Your mom left me a note saying we have an unexpected early morning meeting tomorrow so I need to get to bed. You guys will have to take the bus tomorrow morning. Your mom and I will be gone before you get up."

"Ok, that's no problem! Thanks for letting me know….and thanks for everything tonight."

"What do you mean, Jamie?"

"Well, thanks for watching my practice today and taking us out to dinner….and thanks for talking to us like we are important to you."

Lee smiled at Jamie as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie, you and Philip are SO important to me. You are my family. We gotta stick together! And I meant it when I said that you can come talk to me about anything….you got that?"

"Yeah….I got it!"

Lee pulled Jamie into a big bear hug and gently mussed up his hair.

"Don't stay up too late, ok?"

"I won't….. I love you, Dad."

Lee felt his heart swell with emotion.

"I love you, too, son."

Lee smiled ear to ear as he walked down the hall to find Philip. Sure enough, there he was sitting on the steps chatting on the phone.

"Excuse me, Philip?"

"Hold on Jessica…..yeah Dad?"

"I am off to bed. I have an early morning meeting that I just found out about. You get 30 minutes on the phone, ok? Then off to bed yourself. Got it?"

"Got it! Hey Grandma called while I was waiting for Jessica to call. She says to tell Mom that she's having the time of her life…whatever that means."

"Got me? Ok….half hour then lights out! Good night!"

"Night, Dad." 

Lee knew that 30 minutes meant 45, but he was ok with that. The boys were safe and at home.

Lee went back into their bedroom and got ready for bed. He set the alarm for an ungodly 4:45am and slid into bed next to Amanda. She was sleeping very peacefully. Lee watched his wife sleep for a few moments. It never ceased to amaze him the depth of which he loved her. And now, she was having their baby. Lee got excited every time he thought about it. It didn't yet seem truly real, however. He couldn't wait for Amanda's stomach to start to show.

Lee moved closer to Amanda and put his hand on her stomach as he softly kissed her sleeping lips. She began to stir and placed her hand atop of his and opened her eyes.

"Hey there, stranger! How you feeling tonight?"

"Hi, sweetheart. Tired. Very tired but I feel a little better now. Did you have a good night with the boys?"

"We had a great night! We went to that new burger place over by the mall. Amanda, I am always amazed by how much those boys can eat!"

"Well they are growing! You didn't let them eat all junk, did you?"

"Nope. But they each finished off two cheeseburgers with no problem what so ever! Oh we brought you home some ice cream. I put it in the freezer."

The thought of ice cream right now was not at all appetizing.

"Thank you. Did you talk to Philip about not being so girl-crazy?"

"Actually, the three of us all had a man to man to man talk! It was pretty great!"

"What did you say?"

"No, no! I cannot reveal the secrets of the man to man to man talks to a woman! But let's just say, I think Philip is going to give the girls he likes more of a chance before he moves on."

Amanda smiled as her eyes began to close. Lee kissed her on the forehead.

"Amanda, before you go back to sleep…what is this about Zulu Blue?"

Amanda quickly sat up in bed!

"Oh! Lee! I almost forgot! Zulu Blue! I found a note taped to the door when I walked Mother out to the town car that Harry sent her. When I opened it, it had an address that I didn't recognize and on the back it said "Scarecrow and Mrs. King 7:00am ZULU BLUE' "

Amanda showed Lee the card. He clicked on the bedside lamp to get a better view.

"Lee, I also don't know why the note is referring to me as Mrs. King. Everyone at the agency knows now that I am Mrs. Stetson. Do you think this is someone from our past?"

Lee stood up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

"Well, there could be a number of reasons that you were referred to as Mrs. King. My guess is that whoever sent this to us is using it as a type of code name for you, just like they referred to me as Scarecrow. This is the address of an old drop I used to use years ago. Only a few people knew about it."

"Was Harry Thornton one of them?"

"Yeah, he was. Why? You think he sent us this note?"

"Yes I do AND I think that he is out on a date right now with my Mother!"

"Amanda? What are you talking about? Why would Harry Thornton be out on a date with your mother?"

Amanda recounted this afternoon's events to Lee. He had to admit that it did sound plausible…but Harry and Dotty? No….could it be?

"And, Lee….she didn't know his last name! Which reminds me! She was supposed to call me tonight. She hasn't called me!"

Amanda started to get all worked up. She didn't want another replay of her mother's disastrous date with Dr. Zernov when Lee had a surveillance team follow them, but for all she knew, her mother was out there somewhere in danger!

"Relax! She just called a few minutes ago. Philip answered and she told him to tell you that she was having the time of her life. Besides, if she is out with Harry, she couldn't be in better hands."

"Oh…..hmmmmm. I am not sure I like the sound of that."

Lee chuckled.

"Why, Amanda? You afraid that your mother is having the type of fun that a daughter doesn't want to think about her mother having? Are you afraid that she is having the same type of fun that we had the other night?"

Lee looked at Amanda with that amorous gleam in his eyes; a look that undressed her and had her already deep in the throes of passion.

"Lee! Stop it! And yes….that is exactly what I am thinking!"

"Amanda…..she is a grown woman. She is out having some fun."

Amanda stared a cold stare at her husband.

"Whatever type of fun that may be", Lee said quickly. "Let's cut her some slack. Come on, let's go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Lee heard Philip say good night to Jessica and walk down the hall to his bedroom. Lee shut and locked their bedroom door then clicked off the light and climbed into bed next to his wife. Amanda remained sitting up with her arms crossed and her back resting against her pillows.

"Well, now I am wide awake. I am never going to be able to get back to sleep."

Lee sat up next to her.

"Well, I can think of a way that we can both let out some of this nervous energy we both have going on right now."

Lee began kissing Amanda's hand and slowly working his way up her arm.

"Lee…..seriously?", Amanda said trying to resist the lustful kisses that were making their way up to her lips. "I am worried about my mother and thinking about who has called us with a Zulu Blue code and you….. want me… to… just…."

Amanda trailed off midsentence as the seductive kisses Lee was giving to her neck began to take effect. She tried once more to protest but soon realized that she didn't want him to stop. Amanda ran her hands through Lee's hair as he ravaged her with kisses. Lee pulled away from Amanda's neck and looked her smoldering chocolate eyes. A devilish grin began to spread across his face. Breathless he said to her,

"It's time for Scarecrow and Mrs. King to have a little fun of their own!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Lee awoke with a jolt to the sound of something shattering downstairs in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock: 1:28am. Amanda's slumber remained undisturbed. She obviously had not heard the noises coming from the kitchen. Lee lay there silently rubbing his eyes trying to figure out whether or not he had actually heard anything or if he had been dreaming. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and a male voice speaking. Lee quickly got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He grabbed his pistol from the nightstand, cocked it and headed slowly headed down the stairs.

As he reached the center of the staircase, Lee could make out two voices whispering in very hushed tones. He could not, however discern what they were saying. Creeping his way slowly to the kitchen, Lee tried not to make a sound. With one quick movement, he turned on the kitchen light and aimed his pistol at the intruder.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he looked down the barrel of Lee's gun. Realizing who it was, Lee quickly withdrew and uncocked his firearm. It was then that he heard a woman's voice laughing. Lee looked around for Dotty only to find her on the kitchen floor. He quickly hid his gun in his robe pocket.

"HAHAHAHA! Harry! Harry help me up!" Dotty said in a burst of giggles from the kitchen floor.

Harry looked at Lee, then looked at Dotty on the floor. Thankfully her back had been to Lee the whole time so she had not seen Lee pull a gun on her handsome date. Suddenly, Harry burst into a fit of laughter himself. He bent down and grabbed Dotty by the arm helping her to once again stand.

Hearing all the commotion, Amanda came rushing down the stairs just in time to see her mother regain her composure. She took in a quick, surprised breath at the sight of her mother and Harry Thornton in her kitchen.

"MOTHER!" Amanda said in disbelief.

"OHHH! Hi, Amanda! I was…ummm…just getting home!" Dotty said in a very slurred and very jovial tone.

"Mother! You are drunk!" Amanda said in shock!

Lee made eye contact with Harry and tried not to laugh.

"Amanda…..I am not as think as you drunk I am."

Dotty realized that she was having difficulty not slurring her words. She looked at Harry and they both burst out laughing.

"PPPfffftt! Hahahaha! Maybe I am!"

"MOTHER!"

Lee began to chuckle at the sight of his very inebriated mother-in-law and a drunk Harry Thornton standing in his kitchen.

"What Amanda? I am a grown woman and I went out and had a little fun tonight! Is that so wrong? Harry is such a wonderful man! Oh! By the way! This is him…Harry!"

Lee immediately stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I am Lee and this is my wife, Amanda."

"Lee. Amanda. Lovely to meet you, too. I heard a lot about you tonight. Including that you two were expecting!"

Harry's eyes smiled at Lee with a type of fatherly love. Lee, filled with pride, began to smile instantly.

"Yes! We are. We are very excited! Aren't we Amanda?"

Amanda was still in awe at what she was witnessing in her own kitchen. Her mother being brought home drunk by the founder of the agency! What on earth was going on?

"Uh…yes. Yes we are. Very, very excited! Mother, it's awfully late. Why don't we get you up to bed? Lee, why don't you see Harry out?"

"Amanda, darling, don't be silly! I will walk Harry to his car!" Dotty said as she wriggled free of Amanda's grip.

Lee quickly interceded.

"Here, Dotty…..why don't we both walk him out. You aren't driving are you, Harry?" Lee inquired.

"Oh no, no my good boy! I have my driver waiting for me."

"Good. Ok. Come on, let's go."

Lee allowed Dotty and Harry to walk out ahead of him. He turned back to look at Amanda. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen with her head in her hands. Lee began to chuckle to himself again.

Dotty and Harry exchanged a very nice, romantic kiss. Lee looked away to give them their privacy. Harry got into the car and shut the door. Dotty wobbled back towards Lee.

"You know, Lee? I am so glad that Amanda found someone like you. She loves you sooooo much! And I know you love her, too. And you know what else? I love you, too. You are like a son to me."

Dotty looked at Lee and wrapped herself around him in a loving hug. It was soon clear to Lee that Dotty became very affectionate when she had had too much to drink.

Lee and Dotty stepped into the kitchen. Amanda was crouched down picking up broken pieces of the coffee mug that was smashed on the floor.

"Oh! Amanda! I am so sorry! I think I knocked it off the counter. Here let me do that." Dotty said.

"Uh, Amanda", Lee interjected. "Why don't you let me do that and you take your mother upstairs and help her get into bed?"

"Good idea, sweetheart. Come on, Mother. Let's go."

The two women made their way up the stairs. As they went, Lee could overhear their conversation.

"Amanda, I had the most amazing night! Harry is such a wonderful man! We walked all around the monuments at night….they are so, so , so beau-ti-ful at night…and Harry knows so much about them…like A LOT about them…oh and we had this wonderful type of wine…it was called a Beaujolais…"

Lee laughed to himself. Harry was the one that introduced Lee to Beaujolais as well as to the agency. He thought it was hilarious that his mother-in-law went out with Harry Thornton! More spies for Dotty West.

Lee finished sweeping up the broken coffee mug and headed back to bed. Amanda was just leaving Dotty's room when they met each other at the top of the stairs. She grabbed Lee by the wrist and quickly walked into their bedroom.

"Why, Mrs. Stetson…..so impulsive….are you planning on having your way with me again tonight?"

Amanda smacked Lee on the arm.

"Cut it out, Lee! I can't believe what just happened down there! Can you?" Amanda said in a hushed yet intense whisper.

"Amanda, take it easy! So your mother came home a little drunk. What's the big deal?" Lee replied in the same whispered tone.

"A LITTLE drunk? You call that a little drunk? AND let's not forget _who_ she was out with tonight! Harry V. Thornton! The founder of the entire agency!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Lee, my mother was out with a SPY!"

"Amanda, need I remind you that you are MARRIED to a spy and you yourself ARE a spy?"

"That is different!"

"How?"

"Because this is my mother we are talking about!"

Lee began to crack a smile.

"Lee, this is not funny! It is not funny at all!"

"It kind of is, Amanda! What are the odds?"

Lee broke out into a full on belly laugh. He could see that Amanda was getting upset. He pulled her close to him and hugged her as he laughed.

"Amanda, it will be fine. Now let's go back to bed. We have a very busy day tomorrow."

Lee took out his gun and put it back in the box in his night stand.

"You took your gun downstairs?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know it was your mother?"

Amanda got into bed and punched her pillows. Lee knew better than to try to reason with her when she was angry like this. Best to just let the pillows take the brunt of it.

"Goodnight, Amanda."

"Goodnight." Amanda said curtly.

"I love you…" Lee said lovingly.

"I love you, too." Amanda said back with the same curt tone.

Lee could feel the pent up emotions in Amanda radiating off her body. He had a feeling that neither of them would be getting much sleep for the next few hours. Lee lay there silently and closed his eyes. He could feel Amanda turn over to her stomach and then back again to her side. Lee could feel Amanda staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes and found her head propped up with her arm watching him as he attempted to sleep.

"Amanda…"

Amanda quickly brought her fingers to Lee's mouth.

"Shh. It's ok. You don't need to say anything. I know you are right. I am making a big deal out of something that doesn't necessarily have to be a big deal. I am just so revved up right now."

Lee kissed Amanda's fingers.

"Amanda, I was just….."

Amanda climbed on top of Lee and pinned his arms back to the bed beside his head.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Scarecrow." Amanda said with the look of a seductress. "I have got to get some sleep and I won't get any sleep until I get rid of this energy, and you, Mr. Stetson, are going to help me with that." Amanda smirked at her grinning husband.

"Is that an order, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Yes….code Zulu Blue. Respond without question."

"Yes, ma'am!"

It seemed as if Lee had just shut his eyes when he heard the annoying buzzer of the alarm clock. He groaned as he reached for the snooze button. He rolled over to snuggle with Amanda for a few minutes before getting into the shower only to find an empty bed beside him. He sat up slightly to see the light on under the bathroom door and he realized that the shower was also running. Lee lay back down and decided to get a few more minutes rest before having to face the day. He must have fallen back asleep because the next thing he knew, Amanda was standing over him in her robe and towel on her head telling him it was time to get up.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Time to get up."

"Good morning yourself, Ms. Frisky! What are you doing up so early?"

Amanda took the towel off her head and began to brush out her hair.

"Well, I really couldn't sleep last night…even after your 'help'. I just had too much on my mind. And then about a half hour ago, your child sent me running for the bathroom so I just took a shower and started to get ready. I figured at least one of us could get a little extra sleep this morning."

Lee got out of bed and stood behind Amanda, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"I am sorry you got sick again this morning. How are you feeling now?"

"Still not good. I am going to make some tea and dry toast when I go down stairs. I think that will help. I also have to go make lunches for the boys. I will have to let them know that they have to take the bus this morning."

"I already did that. I told them after I saw your message about the Zulu Blue meeting."

"Ok. Good. I am glad you 3 had a good time last night."

"Oh yeah, we really did. We had a great chat. And like I said last night, I can't believe how much they can eat! They each had 2 bacon cheeseburgers, fries and onion rings. They just kept shoveling in the food as quickly as they could….."

The thought of the greasy burgers and fries was too much for Amanda's sensitive stomach to handle this morning. She dropped her hairbrush and ran back to the bathroom.

"Oh! Oh, Amanda! I am sorry! Are you ok?"

All Lee could hear was Amanda retching in the bathroom.

"Woops!" Lee said sheepishly to himself.

Amanda came out of the bathroom blotting her mouth with the hand towel.

"Lee, why don't you go take your shower and we can talk later. Ok?"

"Good idea!"

Lee jumped in the shower and let the warm water flow over his very tired body. With everything going on lately at work and at home, he hasn't gotten more than 4-hours of sleep at a stretch in weeks. After they wrapped up this case, he needed to catch up on his sleep. Maybe a weekend away with Amanda? His mind then shifted to the meeting this morning. It had to be Harry that they were meeting with. Who else would be using this drop? But if it is Harry, why didn't he just say something to them last night when he walked him out to his car. He was fairly certain that they weren't walking into a trap but he was going to insist that Amanda take her gun and maybe wear her vest, too.

As Lee came down stairs, dressed and ready to go, he saw Amanda lying on the couch.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"I am trying to make the boys' lunch but I just can't do it. Food is revolting to me right now. Can you please leave them some cash to buy lunch today?"

"Of course. Is $10 enough?"

"$10? $5 would be plenty!"

"Well, all I have is a $10. They will have to owe me change."

"Good luck with that one, buddy!"

"OK, Amanda let's go. Here. I brought down your vest and your gun just in case."

"Oh, Lee. Do you really think that is necessary?"

"I think anything is possible with this case and I would rather you be safe than sorry. The only reason you are going on this meet is because you were specifically requested. By all rights, you should be grounded for this mission."

"Ok, ok. You're right. Let me grab my tea and we can go."

Amanda quietly sipped her tea and kept her eyes closed as Lee drove the corvette to their meeting place. As long as she didn't look at the passing trees and cars, she felt ok.

"Lee?" She said keeping her eyes closed. "What if it's not Harry? Who else could it be?"

"I've been asking myself that question ever since I saw your note about this meeting. I have no idea. I just don't know why Harry didn't give us any kind of clue or signal last night when we saw him."

"Maybe the multiple bottles of wine had something to do with it?"

Lee chuckled.

"That is a very good guess. And the fact that he seemed very taken with your mother!"

"Oh, Lee! My stomach is upset enough right now. Can we not talk about that?"

Lee kissed Amanda's hand.

"Of course. Besides…..we are here."

Amanda opened her eyes to see that they were in a rundown rest stop that was definitely off the beaten path. It looked as if it had been out of business for a decade or more.

"Lee? Where are we?"

"We are at the old bait and tackle store for the Barrington Lakes."

"Barrington Lakes? Never heard of them."

"That is because they pretty much dried up when the dam was built back in the late sixties. They were very small lakes, really more like ponds but the locals really loved to fish them. This store is about all that remains of those days."

Amanda nodded.

Right on schedule, a maroon 1969 Camaro pulled into the parking lot and flashed its lights.

Lee and Amanda recognized the signal and got out of the car. It was time to find out who called this meeting and why.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Lee and Amanda slowly got out of the car. Lee shielded Amanda by standing in front of her, gun in his hand. They both watched as the Camaro door opened. They could see that there was only one person in the car. The shade from all the surrounding trees created a shadowy scene as the morning sun tried to make its presence known. Lee raised his weapon as a warning to whoever was getting out of the car.

"Damn it, Scarecrow! Haven't you drawn your gun on me enough in the last 12-hours?"

Harry began to walk toward the Stetsons.

Lee immediately lowered his gun and holstered it. Amanda began to rip open the Velcro on her vest.

"Harry! I knew it was going to be you! Why all the secrecy? Why didn't you talk to us at the house?" Lee said as he hugged Harry.

Amanda was relieved that it was Harry, however she was biting her tongue lest she say some of the things that were coming to mind, such as bringing her mother home drunk last night!

"Lee, my boy! It is so good to see you! And you too Amanda! I wanted to give you both hugs last night but I didn't know if your mother knew about your involvement with the agency."

"Oh, my Mother knows about our involvement with the agency. Does she know yours?"

"No, not yet."

"Not YET?"

Lee could read Amanda like a book. She was getting ready to become a verbal firing squad on Harry. Lee quickly intervened.

"So….Harry. Why the meeting? Zulu Blue is pretty serious."

"Well this is pretty serious. It is about the two dead scientists, Dr. Allen and Dr. Vogler."

"Yeah. Billy filled me in on the rumor mill yesterday. Amanda did some snooping via phone call to NASA and Francine has been working the Russian Embassy angle. So far, all we know is that both Allen and Vogler disappeared about a month ago with all their research. Beyond that, we are hitting a brick wall."

"Lee, don't forget about what Francine said about the cause of death…..they were poisoned first and then shot."

"That's right, Harry. We are still waiting to see what kind of poison it was."

"Cyanide" Harry said matter of factly.

Lee and Amanda both looked at Harry with a surprised look on their faces.

"How do you know that?" Lee asked.

"Because I gave it to them."

"What? What do you mean you gave it to them?"

Amanda's voice was becoming more and more alarmed.

"Amanda, honey, I didn't kill them. I just gave them the cyanide capsules in case they felt they had to use them."

"Ok, wait…wait. Harry, back up. What the hell is going on here?" Lee said with a level of agitation to his voice.

"Ok-here goes. A few months ago, well more like 6-months ago when Christine and I were planning her escape from Russia, she began to tell me of Dr. Vogler and the experiments that she was working on with lasers. Rumor was that a weapon of great magnitude and capable of great destruction was being created. Something about being able to focus on a very small target from space and in essence, zap it with a highly concentrated laser, destroying the target in seconds by superheating the matter. This could be a building, a car….even a single person."

"Harry, you mean to tell me that what Billy told me yesterday was true? This whole thing sounds ridiculous!" Lee interjected.

"I am sorry to say that it is very much true. I thought it would be best to investigate so, as Kolinsky, I traveled to Russia and looked up some of my KGB contacts. It took me a little while, but I was able to find out that what Christine had told me was indeed true. I went even deeper undercover and was able to make contact with Dr. Vogler. It turned out that she wasn't completely aware of what her laser research was being used for. They kept presenting her with challenges and she kept advancing her research. When she found out that she was building a weapon of such magnitude, she wanted out of Russia immediately."

"So, you helped her escape?"

"Yes I did, Amanda."

"Why have we heard nothing of this at all through the agency underground?"

"Well, Lee…..that's because I am a damn good agent!"

Lee rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Well, as we were on our way over to the USA, she kept mentioning something about a Dr. Allen whose research she had read about. She wanted to know if she could meet him and maybe somehow join his team."

"Sir, how did she know about his research? We barely know about his research."

"Well, my dear lady….from a man named Gregory."

Amanda's eye grew wide. She looked at Lee who returned the same confused and perplexed look.

"Yes, you two. The very same Gregory that kidnapped Francine and tried to bring down the agency. It seems that he has many fingers in many different pies here in the states."

"So, what happened with Dr. Allen?" Lee and Amanda said simultaneously.

"I made a phone call to an old friend of yours, Lee. Paul Barnes. He has been living down in the Florida area during his pseudo retirement. I asked him to go round up Dr. Allen and all his research before Gregory could get to him."

"Good old Paul!" Lee said with a smile.

"The Wizard is in on this, too?" Amanda questioned.

"Just for the pick-up and drop-off, Amanda. Barnes got to Dr. Allen just in time. They managed to secret him away up here to DC and get every last bit of his research, too. By the time I got back to DC with Dr. Vogler and her research, Dr. Allen was already in a safe house. Dr. Vogler and Dr. Allen were able to talk and compare their findings."

"Was Allen aware he was also building a weapon?"

"That remains a little unclear, Lee. He was working the problem from two different angles. One was as a top secret aspect to the Star Wars plans. The other, believe it or not, from a medical point of view. He was told that the majority of his research was being looked at by some individuals that were looking to expand nuclear medicine as well as using lasers for medical procedures. There was some knowledge there that some weaponry was involved but not to the extent that it was actually happening."

"Any idea who he was talking to about the medical stuff? Was it governmental or private sector?"

"His contact was someone named Charles Billingsworth, private sector. He worked for…."

"Hagglund Industries!" Amanda excitedly interrupted.

"Yes, Amanda. That's right! How did you know that?"

"Well, Sir, a few months ago I had to work on some security clearances and one was for Hagglund Industries. It was pretty routine stuff. They were only looking for a level 1 clearance which I didn't find any reason why they couldn't have a level 1. I researched them very thoroughly…and when Dr. Zernov came out here from California to speak as part of a presentation that Hagglund Industries was hosting, well I thought that was a big coincidence. Turns out that his presentation was absolutely legit, but I went back and did some more research. I found that they were spending a lot of money on research and development, but I couldn't figure out exactly who was getting paid. And since they only wanted a level 1 clearance, well I didn't figure that it was really that important. But the one name that stuck with me that kept coming up over and over was Charles Billingsworth. I couldn't find him on any payroll yet, he seemed to do a lot of work for the company. I remembered the name Billingsworth because I had a friend in elementary school, Kelly Billingsworth that had a brother Charles and I wondered if it might be him. But it turns out that it wasn't him because he moved out to Michigan and was working for some advertising agency out there."

Lee and Harry just stared at Amanda in disbelief. Harry burst out laughing!

"If I didn't see it before, I certainly see it now! The family resemblance that is! Dotty broke into many a diatribe like that one last night! It was wonderful!"

Harry continued to chuckle.

"OK, Harry so how did they go from a safe house two days ago to being poisoned and shot yesterday?"

"How exactly, I am not sure yet. But I can tell you that when the two of them began to talk, they realized that their research was creating something terrible that was going to be used to destroy people rather than help them. They both agreed to destroy every part of their research so that it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. The only problem was the prototype was being built."

"What prototype? Who was building it?"

"Lee, what transpired in the last few days was this. The safe house wasn't so safe anymore so they had to be moved. They both approached me about making sure that their research and knowledge could never be used to harm others and the only way that they knew they could ensure that was.."

"A suicide pact!"

"Right you are, Lee. A suicide pact."

"A suicide pact! What do you mean? They killed themselves so that their knowledge would die with them? That seems awfully extreme doesn't it?"

"Amanda, they were both devastated to learn that their life's work was being used to kill people with a weapon that was virtually indefensible. Whoever owned the weapon could destroy any target like the White House for example, without any warning. It was too much for them to accept. They asked me for the capsules in case they felt they needed to use them. They were going to have a meeting with Billingsworth and see what he knew about the prototype. I was supposed to meet them today to discuss things. But, instead they turned up dead. Apparently by their own hand."

"Well, they didn't shoot themselves! Who shot them?" Amanda questioned.

"My guess is that whoever was building the prototype found them dead or threatened them enough that they felt they had to take their own lives. I would say that if you find the person that shot up that building, you will also find the prototype. And may I remind you both that a weapon like this even in existence….it doesn't matter which side has it. Nothing good can come from it. It needs to be destroyed immediately."

"I am going to go call Francine and get an update from her on what she was able to find out last night from the girls she sent over to the Russian embassy. Then I am going to have her start researching and locating Billingsworth."

Lee ran back to the car to call Francine. That left Amanda and Harry standing face to face.

"Sir? I need to talk to you for a moment."

"OK, honey. Shoot."

"Sir…..are you trying to recruit my mother for something? Some kind of mission?"

Harry began to laugh.

"Amanda, the only thing I would like to recruit your mother for is to become my girlfriend! No agency business!"

"Sir-I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but is that the truth? Did you tell Betty Brooks from down the street to tell my mother about the orchid exhibit where you would 'accidently' bump into her there so you could get to know her and use her for missions?"

"Amanda…..Amanda. Take a breath, darling. No, I did not have Betty what's her name…"

"Brooks!"

"Brooks say anything to your mother to get her to the exhibit. We really did meet by accident at the exhibit and we literally bumped into each other I might add. I did recognize her of course from reading your file a while back and I was intrigued to get to know the infamous Dotty West better. I know how much Lee loves you and well, you are clearly the very best thing that has ever happened to that boy. So, when the opportunity presented itself, I had to take it and invite your mother to dinner. She is lovely, Amanda! Lovely inside and out. She is a very special lady and I would very much like to see her again."

"Well, yes. My mother is a very, very special person. She has such warmth and compassion. And she has a wonderful sense of humor. I can see why you would be attracted to her."

"Yes! Then…"

"But Sir…Harry…please don't hurt my mother. If you really like her for her, then please continue to see her. But if there is any part of you that wants to use her because of her connection to me and Lee and think it might be convenient, then you need to walk away from her right now. She doesn't need a broken heart. She's had enough of those. She needs someone that is going to treat her like the special person that she is."

Harry grabbed Amanda's hand and kissed it gently.

"Amanda, I promise you that my intentions with your mother are most noble. I didn't expect to like her as much as I do. I thought we would have dinner, I would get to know her and we would have an enjoyable time together. But, it must be something about you West women that drive us spies crazy! I can't wait to see her again. I was at ease with her the moment we began talking at the flower show and it only got better from there. I promise you, Amanda. I am not out to use your mother. I would really just like to get to know her better. I hope that is alright with you."

Amanda gently smiled at Harry.

"Yes. It is alright with me. But, Harry, can you please tell her sooner rather than later your connection to the agency? I spent so many years lying to Mother about IFF and Lee and I don't want to see her build a relationship with you with a huge lie, too. She deserves much more than that."

"Would tonight be too soon to tell her? Assuming that she agrees to see me again tonight that is."

"Tonight would be perfect. Thank you, Harry."

"I've said it before and I will say it again. I can see why Lee loves you so much! You are a wonderful person, Amanda. That baby has two of the most amazing parents! I can't wait to meet her!"

Amanda smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Her? We don't know if it will be a boy or a girl."

"Trust me, honey. I am a big believer in karma. Lee Stetson is going to be blessed with a gorgeous baby girl that will be as stubborn and hot headed and wonderful as he is. And he is going to be wrapped around her little finger from the moment that he first holds her in his arms. And personally, I can't wait to see that!"

Amanda's face lit up at the thought of a daughter. She began to laugh.

"Haha! Well, we'll see! We shall see!"

Harry and Amanda both were having a good laugh when Lee walked over to them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. We were talking about the baby, that's all. What is the news from the agency?"

"The girls that went to the embassy didn't find much out. Francine is researching Billingsworth right now and she sent some agents over to Hagglund's to do some 'follow-up' questions for their security application. Hopefully we will have some answers soon."

"OK, so what next?"

"You and I, Amanda are going to go visit the safe house where were last seen and then I am dropping you off at the agency out of harm's way."

"Lee….."

"Amanda…..I already told you I am not arguing with you about this. You are out of the field while you are pregnant. I shouldn't even be taking you to the safe house!"

"OK, fine."

"Well if you two will excuse me, I am going to go home and get some rest. Some gorgeous woman kept me out all night! And hopefully she will do the same tonight!"

Harry winked at Lee and Amanda as he sped off in his Camaro. Lee began to laugh. Amanda looked less than amused.

"What's the matter, Manda? If your mother has made anything close to the same impression on Harry that you have made on me, she is all he'll be thinking about today!"

Lee kissed Amanda on the cheek and pulled her close.

"OK, Scarecrow. Let's go. Can you please buy your wife and child some breakfast on the way to the safe house? I am very hungry all of a sudden!"

"Anything for you."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Dotty was a bit surprised to see the sun streaming into her room when she opened her eyes. She lay there for a moment trying to figure out what day it was and what had happened the night before.

"10:30! How on Earth is it 10:30!"

Dotty was normally an early riser. 10:30 was the middle of the day for her. The slight headache she was developing soon reminded her of last night's events.

"Oh! Harry! The wine! Oooo, lots of wine!

Dotty smiled to herself as she sat up in bed and eased back onto her fluffy pillows. She recalled the illuminated monument tour that Harry took her on last night and how much fun they had just talking and walking. They just seemed to laugh and laugh. It had been a long time since Dotty remembered laughing like that with a man. She was very comfortable with Harry and she hoped that he felt the same about her. Dotty brought her hand to her lips as she remembered the sweet good-night kiss that Harry had given her. Oh, yes. She very much hoped that she would be seeing Harry again.

Dotty got out of bed and pulled up the shades. A shower seemed in order. Maybe it would help wake her up and get rid of this headache.

The warm shower felt good. Dotty let the water wash over her head and massage her neck. It was just what her body needed this morning. As she began to dry off and pick out her clothes for the day, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well, good morning! I hope I am not waking you."

"Oh, Harry! No, no not at all. I was just getting out of the shower! I've been up for ages!"

Dotty figured that little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Good! I was just calling to tell you what a wonderful time I had last night."

"Oh, me too, Harry! Me, too! In fact I was just remembering our tour of all the monuments. In all the time I have lived here, I never walked them at night. They were so beautiful and you are so knowledgeable about their history! Oh, I just had the best time!"

"Me, too. In fact, I had so much fun, I was wondering if you'd like to go out again tonight?"

Dotty smiled a wide smile. She counted to 5, slowly, before answering-so as to not seem too eager.

"That would be lovely! Yes!"

Harry began to grin.

"Wonderful! Is 3 o'clock too early?"

"Not at all! What should I wear?"

"How about we go a little more casual tonight. How about jeans and sneakers. I thought we could do something fun this afternoon and then have dinner this evening if that is alright with you?"

"I think that sounds heavenly! Shall I meet you somewhere?"

"Oh, no! I will pick you up! "

"OK-I will see you at 3!"

"See you then!"

Dotty hung up the phone and laughed out loud! She was getting the butterflies in her stomach over the anticipation of seeing Harry again!

"Oh, my! What am I going to wear?"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda was happy to get half of a bagel and a carton of milk to stay down. She felt better now that she had eaten something. She thought about eating the other half of the bagel, but by this point, it didn't seem appetizing and she figured that she wouldn't press her luck.

As Lee and Amanda drove to the sight of the safe house, the car phone rang.

"Stetson.."

As Lee talked on the phone, Amanda looked out the window. She began to think of her mother and how she reacted to finding out that Amanda was a spy. Now, she was starting to date the man that started the agency. Couldn't get to be more of a spy than him. Amanda starting having a conversation with herself in her mind.

"I wonder how Mother will react when she finds out Harry is a spy? She took it very well when she finally found out about me and Lee. But then she had suspected something like that for years. This, well this is coming out of the blue. But, knowing Mother, she will find it exciting…..probably ask Harry if she can help him on a mission…Oh, but what if that is exactly what she does? And what if he lets her? And what if something happens to her?...Amanda….calm down. You are jumping waaayyyyy too far ahead. She's been out on one date with him. But, I could see on Harry's face how much he likes Mother. I wonder if she feels the same way about him. It took me a long time to fall for Lee. We were just co-workers and partners for a long time. I didn't feel anything for him besides friendship…..Oh, Amanda! Who are you kidding? He took your breath away the moment he handed you that package. He excited you, challenged you in ways that no other man had. Let's face it, you fell for him from almost day 1-you just wouldn't admit it to yourself! I bet Mother feels the same way about Harry….she always has led with her heart. Mother is a wonderful woman. What if they actually did hit it off? Might actually be kind of neat to have Harry around. And Harry loves Lee that much is very obvious. Did you see how his face lit up when he said he heard we were having a baby? Pure love and joy! And Lee loves Harry, too. He would love it if Harry were a part of the baby's life. So would I, I suppose…..I wonder if there is any truth to Harry's theory as to the sex of the baby? I would love to have a girl. Not that I would be disappointed with a boy. I have 2 already-3 if you count Lee. Lee would love a son. But, I can see him as a father to a little baby girl. Oh, he would melt! The boys would love a sister, too."

"Amanda! A-MAN-da!"

Lee's voice brought her out of her daydream and back to reality.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what did you say?"

"You feeling alright? You're rubbing your stomach and you haven't heard a word I just said."

Amanda looked down and realized that she was indeed rubbing her stomach. She laughed to herself.

"Oh, no. I feel fine. I was just thinking about the baby and about Mother and Harry. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's ok…..That was Francine on the phone. It seems that Billingsworth has a connection with Dr. Taggert from NASA. The very same one that your friend Debbie told you about. It also seems that Billingsworth has been working for Hagglund Industries for the last 7 months. He initially came aboard as a chemist but within 6-weeks was switched over to lasers and that type of research. Francine is going to Hagglund to snoop around to see what she can find out. When we get back to the office, I want you to call Debbie at NASA and see what she can tell you about Taggert and his connection to Allen."

"Lee, do you think that Billingsworth and Taggert have something to do with the death of Dr. Allen and Dr. Vogler?"

"Yes, Amanda. I do."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The morning absolutely flew by! Dotty was busy finishing readying herself for date number 2 with Harry.

"Oh! I better call Amanda and let her know that I won't be home so she won't worry."

Dotty dialed the phone and called Amanda at IFF.

"IFF, Amanda Stetson."

"Hello, Darling."

"Well….hello Mother! How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Well, much better than I was a few hours ago."

"I am glad to hear that! What are you up to now?"

"I was actually calling to tell you that I am going out with Harry again this afternoon and I don't plan on being home until late, so there won't be anyone home for the boys this afternoon."

"Well, Joe is picking up the boys from practice and taking them to dinner so that is no problem. So, you had a pretty good time with Harry last night, didn't you Mother?"

Dotty chuckled.

"Yes, I did, Amanda! Harry is an amazing man! We just talked and talked, I felt like I have known him all my life. And he is taking me somewhere this afternoon. Don't know where! It's a surprise! All I was told to wear was jeans and sneakers!"

Amanda hadn't heard this much excitement in her mother's voice in a very, very long time. It made her smile as she listened to Dotty ramble on.

"Ok, Mother. Well you have a good time and don't drink so much wine this time! Love you!"

"Love you, too, my Darling! Bye-bye!"

Dotty did some last minute checks in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place. She chose the pink button up shirt to go with her jeans. It looked nice on and was soft to the touch. Dotty was hoping that Harry would be so inclined to touch her in her soft shirt! She ran upstairs to grab a sweater for later in the evening. The fall weather was lovely during the day but could turn very cold at night.

As she was running down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Dotty tried not to rush too quickly to the door. When she opened the door, she was startled at what greeted her- a giant yet friendly looking scarecrow.

"Oh!" Dotty said with a sound of surprise.

Harry popped out from behind the scarecrow and smiled!

"I noticed last night that you didn't have a scarecrow! I thought that very ironic given who your son-in-law is."

Dotty looked at Harry, very confused.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean? You only met Lee last night. Why would he need a scarecrow?"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Lee pulled into the parking garage of the Georgetown Agency. He hoped that Francine and Amanda had some leads for him to follow. So far, all the trails he had followed turned out to be dead ends. Lee made his way into the building through the back entrance and headed down to the bull pen. On his desk he found a message from Amanda to come see her in the Q Bureau when he returned. Lee threw his jacket on his office chair and began to head up stairs to see Amanda.

"Lee! Hold on a second!" Francine called after him.

"Do you have good news for me, Francine?"

"Well I just got back from meeting with the Head of Hagglund Industries, Curtis Hagglund. It seems that the whole laser research project was the brain child of Billingsworth. We know that he was hired as a chemist about 7-months ago. It seems that he met with Hagglund almost immediately after he was hired and started pushing this laser research. Curtis said that he had some impressive research and really seemed to know his stuff. He wanted Hagglund Industries to give him money for research and development. But-Billingsworth has not really progressed very far in the research for the medical laser. However, the department is spending an awful lot of money. Curtis was meeting with Billingsworth next week to give him his walking papers. But it appears as if Billingsworth has disappeared."

"What else did _Curtis_ have to say, Francine?" Lee said with a smirk.

"Well, HE said that Dr. Taggert was in town visiting Billingsworth a few days ago. They were working long hours, way past the normal hours that Billingsworth had been staying."

"And, what did he think they were working on?"

"He didn't know. But it all seemed to be very secretive. Billingsworth and _Hagglund_ had a big altercation the night before last about spending. Billingsworth said something about Hagglund Industries not having to worry about him for much longer."

"Sounds like they were definitely hatching a plan. Do a thorough background check on Billingsworth and see what you can find-go back as far as you have to. We have GOT to find this prototype! I am going to go see what luck Amanda had."

"Ok, I'll come find you in an hour or so."

Lee got on the elevator and got off at the main level. Mrs. Marsten greeted him and indicated that Amanda was waiting to see him upstairs. Lee thanked her and went in search of his bride.

Lee found Amanda sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She either was in deep thought or still wasn't feeling well.

"Hi there gorgeous! Feeling better?"

"Hiya sweetheart. No, not really. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the safe house with you. I was getting car sick. Did you have any luck?"

"Not really. All I found was a stray sock under the bed, a bag from the Gap and a soda cup from Marvelous Marvin's, oh and this receipt from the Lapsley Orchards. Not really much to go on."

"Doesn't seem like it. I called Debbie back at NASA and asked her about Dr. Taggert. Seems as if he is not well liked by most there. He butts his way into other people's research and tries to take the credit. Debbie said that he hasn't been around for the last week. She is pretty sure that he is on vacation."

"Did Taggert have anything to do with the laser research?"

"Yup and he had a very strong interest in the work of Dr. Allen. Seems that he was pretty upset when Dr. Allen disappeared a month ago, not worried upset but just downright mad."

"Hmmm..any idea where he went on vacation?"

"I did ask Debbie. She really didn't know but she did say that lately he has been talking a lot about his sister, who just happens to live in…."

"Washington, DC?"

"Close…..Delaplane, VA."

"Can this computer thingy help us find out what his sister's name is and where exactly she lives?"

"I was working on that when you came in."

Amanda punched in a few words on the computer keyboard and anxiously awaited the results.

"Let's see…says his sister is Peggy Sullivan…..Married to Gregory Sullivan…no children….."

"The address, Amanda! What's the address?"

"It's…here it is…..957 Westwood Lane, Delaplane, VA…..also the address for.."

Amanda turned and looked at Lee.

"Address for what?"

"Lapsley Orchards!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Harry quickly realized that Dotty didn't know everything about Lee and Amanda's involvement with the agency. Obviously she didn't know that Lee was also known as Scarecrow.

"Harry, what do you mean that I should have a scarecrow given who my son-in-law is?"

"Uh, Dotty, why don't we have a chat before we go off on our adventure today?

Dotty got a pit in her stomach. She didn't at all like the sound of what she just heard but there was no way she was going to refuse to find out what Harry was talking about.

"Ok, come on into the den."

Dotty showed Harry the way to the den.

"Have a seat. Can I offer you some tea?"

"No, no my dear. Just come sit by me."

Dotty quickly sat beside Harry.

"Harry….are you married? That's it isn't it? You're married!"

Harry chuckled.

"No I am not married. I want to talk to you about my job that I used to do before I retired."

"Oh! Is that all! Ok. I would love to hear about your job."

"Well you see Dotty, I started, I guess what you could sort of call, my own business a long while ago. The company is still thriving today and they sometimes call on me for advice or for me to consult with them on some of my old cases."

"Ok, so far that's not so bad, in fact that sounds wonderful."

"Yes, it can be! I got to work with some terrific people over the years, travel all around the world, see things that the average man would not get to see. I even helped some outstanding people get their start in the business. I always hired the best and the brightest to help with the work that I did. Which is why I hired Lee when he was a young recruit. You should have seen him back in those days! Firey! Stubborn, willing to run off at a moment's notice to anywhere we needed him to go! Didn't matter how dangerous the assignment was."

Dotty stared at Harry, mouth agape.

"Harry…if you hired Lee and sent him on assignments….that means that you are a….."

"Spy. Yes I am. In fact, you could say that I am kind of like the head spy, or I was when I founded the agency."

Harry tried to get a read from an obviously shocked Dotty.

"You….founded the agency? And you hired Lee when he was a young recruit?... Did you hire Amanda, too?"

"No. Lee found Amanda all on his own. And might I say that was the luckiest day of his life. She is the best thing that ever happened to Lee in his entire life, and I mean that sincerely. And she is a damn fine agent!"

"You've met Amanda before last night, too?"

"Yes, we met for the first time a few years ago when I asked her to do a special assignment for me. She literally saved my life."

Dotty' face was looking more and more confused.

"So….let me see if I understand all this. You, Harry V. Thornton, started the agency that recruits spies, and you also hired Lee as a spy when he was a very young man. Lee recruited my daughter and made her into a spy and you have used my daughter for your special assignments where she has saved your life."

"Yes! That is pretty much it exactly."

"Well, what about me? If you knew Amanda already you must have known things about me, too?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I recognized you at the flower show as Dotty West. I always liked Amanda very much and thought it would be great to actually meet her mother. So when we met at the orchid exhibit and the opportunity arose, I took it!"

"And, boom! Just like that, you bumped into me? Because you were curious?"

"Actually, no. You bumped into me! I didn't see you until our collision."

"Uh-huh", Dotty said with a flat, suspicious tone to her voice.

"And meeting me had nothing to do with wanting to get in touch with Lee or Amanda?"

"Dotty, honey, I can get in touch with them any time I want to! They are my friends! I really wanted to meet you. And to be honest with you, I didn't expect to like you as much as I do. I feel as if we have known each other forever! I wasn't sure what you knew about Lee and Amanda's involvement with the agency, so I didn't say anything to you last night."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Well for a couple of reasons. One, I am pretty sure Amanda will shoot me if I didn't tell you today. I have never seen her be so determined or pointed in her discussions as she was this morning. She told me in no uncertain terms that if I was interested in you for purely agency related business that I had better back off now. But, then she said if I was interested in you personally, she gave us her blessing to see each other as long as I told you the truth about who I was. And two.."

"You saw Amanda? She really said those things to you?"

"Yes, I had a meeting with her and Lee this morning. I thought for a moment that she might shoot me where I stood when we began talking about you."

Dotty smiled.

"Yes, well Amanda does love her family."

"Yes, she does and she wanted to make sure that I wasn't out to hurt you. Which brings me to reason number 2-I wanted to tell you about me, Dotty because I really like you and I would like to build something with you, if you feel the same way, too. And I want that something to be built on the truth, not on lies."

Dotty smiled and looked into Harry's bright blue eyes.

"I really like you, too, Harry. Thank you so much for trusting me with this. It scares me a little bit, to be honest, but I am ok with it."

Harry returned Dotty's smile and kissed her hands, one at a time.

"Wonderful! So, shall we go on our adventure?"

"Wait, before we go, I have one more question. What does the scarecrow have to do with Lee?"

"Well, Dotty, I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I assumed you knew. It was going to be my segue into telling you about my involvement with the agency."

"Knew what?"

"Lee's code name is Scarecrow. That's why I thought for sure that you would have a scarecrow on your lawn for this time of year!"

"Code name? You mean you spies actually have code names? What is Amanda's code name?"

"Yes we do actually have code names, but not all of us. Amanda does not have a code name. Not yet at least."

"Do you have a code name?"

"Yes. I do, but I think we should save that story for another time."

"OK. I understand."

"You know, Dotty, Lee is like a son to me. I have seen that boy go through all kinds of changes and situations that you can't even imagine and never have I seen him as happy and at ease with himself as I see him now with Amanda. And I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am that they are having a baby! I feel like I am going to be a grandpa!"

"Haha! Oh yes! It IS exciting! I am already a grandmother but I can't WAIT for this baby to be born! I am so excited for the two of them."

Dotty squeezed Harry's hand and smiled.

"Well, shall we head on out?"

"Yes! Where are we going? I am dying to know!"

"Well, I thought we would go on a hayride and maybe pick some apples. And after, go to my place for a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

"A hay ride? I haven't been on one of those in AGES! Today is the perfect weather to do that and I adore apple picking! Yes! Let's go!"

"Great! I know this great place called Lapsley Orchards. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Francine flung open the door of the Q Bureau and sat on the edge of Amanda's desk.

"Ok, here is all I could find on Lapsley Orchards and Peggy and Greg Sullivan. They are pretty average Joe's. No trouble with the law, not even a parking ticket in the last 10-years. They run a small orchard that exports some of their apples to different parts of the country. It seems to be a family owned business that has been owned by the Sullivans going on more than 50 years."

"Damn it, Francine! There has to be something there we are missing!"

"Lee, calm down. We'll find it. Francine, to which states do they send their apples?"

"All over the East Coast. What difference does it make?"

"East Coast including Florida?" Amanda inquired.

Francine checked the list.

"Yeah, they ship to Florida, why what difference does it make? We are looking for lasers, not apples!"

The light bulb went on for Lee. He understood what Amanda was thinking.

"Yes! Amanda! Of course! Francine, I think actually we are looking for both."

"Huh?" Francine was puzzled.

"You see, Francine, Lee found a receipt from Lapsley's orchard at the safe house. I think that Dr. Taggert and Mr. Billingsworth went to kidnap Dr. Allen and Dr. Vogler. They fought and Dr. Allen and Dr. Vogler realized that they were going to lose, so they completed their suicide pact and took the cyanide. Taggert and Billingsworth got so upset, that they shot up the place in an effort to send investigators in the wrong direction. They then stole the prototype and brought it to Taggert's sister's place-Lapsley orchards, where they are going to stash it in the apples being sent to Florida where it will be retrieved and snuck into NASA where…well I am not really sure what will happen from that point. But it will sure be easier to get it into space from NASA then from anywhere else."

"Amanda, you got all that from a receipt found at the safe house? Maybe it was just a receipt. That's an awfully big leap of assumptions."

"Nope, I think Amanda is right on with this one. I would bet my paycheck that the prototype is there somewhere at that orchard. Great work, Amanda! Francine, I want you to get together 3 units, cover all entrances and exits from that place. Lapsley Orchards, here we come!"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Lee, Amanda and Francine finished going over the strategies for the trip the Lapsley Orchards. The prototype of the weapon HAD to be there. Time was ticking and the more time that elapsed before they found it, the less of a chance that they had to find it. The orchard seemed to be sprawling over acres and acres of hilly land. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Lee, I don't think 3 teams are going to be able to cover this much territory. Do you?" Francine asked with a slightly frustrated look spreading over her face.

"NO, DAMN IT! No I don't. How the hell are we going to find this thing? We don't even know what it looks like!" Lee fired back.

Amanda reviewed the brochure to the Lapsley Orchards. "The answer has got to be here somewhere. I know that I am looking right at it and missing it."

"Wait! Wait! I think I got it!" Amanda cheered. "Look. It says here that there is no apple picking open to the public on Wednesdays."

"Well, considering that today is Thursday, I would say that doesn't propose a problem!" Lee interrupted. Amanda…..we are not picking apples or…..going on hay rides! We need to find this damn weapon!"

Amanda turned her head and gave a cold stare to her husband. Lee knew he was in trouble. Francine tried not to smile. Even she felt the chill of Amanda's stare.

"As I was saying, Scarecrow…..The reason that it is not open to the public on Wednesdays is because they do their commercial picking that day. The apples are then shipped out on…"

"Thursdays! Amanda! Great work! I will have the teams head over to the distribution center!" Francine quickly got on the phone.

"Ah, yeah. Great work Amanda! Let's hope that we are right about this!"

Lee checked his gun and made sure he had extra amo with him. Amanda instinctively got up to get ready to leave. Lee looked at her and with a glance reminded her that she wasn't going. She slowly nodded her head and sat back down. She put the information about Lapsley Orchards and pictures of Billingsworth and Dr. Taggert in a folder and handed it to Lee.

"OK, the teams are already on their way. None of the trucks are scheduled to leave the orchard until 7:00pm tonight. Let's go!" Francine said as she quickly picked up her stuff and headed to the door. Lee was right behind her.

"Amanda, come on! We don't have time to waste."

"Oh! I am going to sit this one out, Francine. I will be the person on point here."

Francine looked at Amanda and then at Lee. Lee gave a tight, uncomfortable smile as he tried to usher Francine out the door. As she exited the Q-Bureau, she was saying something about not understanding why Amanda was staying since she was the one that seemed to figure this whole thing out. Lee turned and gave his wife a wink and blew her a kiss.

Amanda smiled.

"I love you, Scarecrow!"

"Love you, too!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Harry's Camaro pulled up to Lapsley Orchards. It was a beautiful autumn day. The sun was warm, but not too hot, there were a few white puffy clouds in the sky and the birds were singing happy tunes. The orchard itself was a sight to see: Rows and rows of apple trees as far as the eye could see, green grass with dirt paths snaking over the hills. To their left, a huge pumpkin field dotted with orange pumpkins of every shape and size. Dotty stepped out of the car and allowed her eyes to drink it all in.

"Oh, Harry! This is an amazing place! So beautiful! Where ever did you find it?"

"Oh, a friend of mine told me about it about a month ago. I had never been here, either. I found it to be so beautiful! I thought this would be a great place for us to come!"

"Well, you are certainly correct! It is LOVELY!"

"Then shall we go on the grand tour via horse-drawn hay ride?"

Dotty giggled in anticipation and with pure excitement!

"Oh yes! Let's!"

Harry put his arm around Dotty as they walked to the ticket stand. Harry nodded to the man behind the stand and indicated that they would like to take a hay ride.

"Absolutely, sir! I can take you two out right now!"

"Oh, Harry! Our own private ride! How wonderful!"

Harry winked at the man behind the counter.

"Thank you, my good man! That would be wonderful! Dotty, after you.."

Harry indicated to Dotty to follow the driver and he followed her. Harry jumped up onto the hay wagon first and then offered Dotty a hand up.

Harry and Dotty shared a hay bale. They both sat with their backs to the driver and faced the back of the wagon. They were able to take in the whole scene from where they sat: people picking apples and pumpkins, children climbing on the bales of hay, people holding hands and laughing as they entered the corn maze. It was a lovely day, indeed.

The wagon rocked a little as it passed over the dirt trail causing Dotty to bump into Harry.

"Oh! Pardon me!"

"It seems that we are destined to keep 'bumping' into each other on each of our dates, doesn't it?"

Harry laughed and looked into Dotty's brown eyes.

"Well, it certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Dotty replied not breaking eye contact with Harry.

Harry leaned in and gave her a very gentle kiss as if he was trying to savor the flavor of her lips. Dotty smiled and leaned into Harry. Harry put his arm around Dotty and held her close to him for the continuation of the ride.

"Yup…something about these West women that drives us spies crazy!" Harry said to himself.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Back at the Q Bureau, Amanda was pacing around the office. She wanted to be out there with Lee. She wanted to watch his back as she always had. Now he was out there without her. The not knowing was torture. Amanda looked at the clock for at least the 10th time in the last 20 minutes. She knew it was too soon to get a call from anyone about the mission but she wished the phone would ring!

"No news is good news", she kept telling herself.

Amanda looked down at her stomach. Just a hint of a bump was starting to show. No one else but her would notice it, probably not even Lee. It was much too early. She knew to look for it because it was right where her clothes were starting to feel tight. Amanda knew that it was the smartest thing to stay behind. She could never forgive herself if anything ever happened to the baby because she was out in the field when she should have stayed home. She also knew that if she was out with Lee, Lee would be in more danger because he would be trying to protect her and make sure she was ok rather than keeping his head in the game.

There was a soft knock on the Q Bureau door. Amanda was so deep in thought that she didn't hear it. Slowly, Billy swung open the door and saw Amanda pacing back and forth.

"Amanda? Everything ok?"

Amanda just about jumped out of her skin at the sound of Billy's voice.

"Oh! Sir! You startled me! Sorry….what did you ask me?"

"I asked if everything was ok."

"Yes…well at least I think it is….that is to say that I am waiting to hear…I am hoping everything is just fine."

"What's going on? Is there a lead on the prototype?"

"Yes-Lee and Francine took 3 teams out to Lapsley Orchards in Delaplane, VA. We have reason to believe that the prototype is there. And if it's not, we have hit a stone cold end of the trail."

"How long ago did they leave?"

Amanda looked at the clock yet again.

"Oh, about a half hour ago. Things should be getting underway right about now, I expect."

"Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Oh, no. I'll be fine….I'll just…..um…yes. Yes I would actually love it if you would wait with me. I am going out of my mind with worry."

Billy smiled his charming smile at Amanda. He knew all too well what it was like to wait for the call from his agents out there on assignment. He could only imagine what Amanda must be feeling given that Lee was out there, too.

"I will be happy to stay with you, Amanda. Let's try and get our minds off of the topic. Let's spend this time catching up. What is new in your life?"

"Well, let's see. You already know about the baby. We are going to wait until my second trimester to say anything here at work, just in case…..so please don't say anything. Oh, and my mother started dating Harry Thornton."

Billy's eyes flew open as wide as humanly possible.

"Your mother is dating who?"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The three teams of agents were set up to cover all of the entrances and exits to the orchards. It was made very clear to them how important that the recovery of the prototype was and that they were to use any means necessary to stop anyone trying to sneak out or get by them.

Lee and Francine snuck into the warehouse that contained the 3 trucks ready to leave on their journeys to other parts of the country. Each had their weapon drawn as they snuck behind the first truck. Silently, they made their way over to the office that was in the corner of the building. They could hear men's voices talking. Francine motioned to Lee that she was going to move closer to get a better look. Francine peered around the corner and made a visual ID of the men that were in the office. It was Billingsworth and Taggert along with 2 other men that she couldn't ID. She nodded to Lee and gestured that there were 4 men in the office.

Suddenly, Francine ducked behind the stack of crates that stood next to the office door. The men were leaving the office. Lee watched them walk by him and head over to the middle truck. The men pulled the doors of the truck open and stepped up inside the trailer. Lee moved in to get a better look. There in the truck was the prototype weapon. He couldn't believe that Amanda was actually 100% correct on this one. Well actually, he wasn't surprised at all, but he was still shocked to actually see the big, metallic structure there in the truck.

Dr. Taggert began to talk about how he had been trying to get his hands on it while he was in Florida.

"Dr. Allen would never let anyone near it and then the fool went up and killed himself rather than reveal any of his research. But, it looks like we, gentlemen, have the last laugh because I will be able to study this and tell you exactly how it was constructed. Then not only will we have the prototype, but we will also have the blueprints. I am sure that there are several countries that will pay top dollar for information such as this. Wouldn't you agree, Billingsworth?"

Lee looked over at Francine. That was all they needed to hear. Lee and Francine jumped out of their hiding spots and aimed their guns at the men in the truck.

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" Francine yelled.

The men immediately put their hands up in surrender.

"Down out of the truck….slowly….Reynolds this is Desmond. Send a team over to the warehouse building ASAP. We have the weapon and 4 men to take into custody."

"Copy. We'll be right there. Reynolds out."

Francine cuffed the two unknown men, frisked them and put them in the back of her car. Lee cuffed Dr. Taggert and was about to go for Billingsworth when Billingsworth knocked over a stack of crates onto Lee. Billingsworth made a mad dash for the pick-up truck that was parked about 25 feet away. Lee scrambled to his feet and took off after Billingsworth. Francine kept her weapon on Dr. Taggert.

Billingsworth started to drive off in the truck. Lee jumped into the corvette and followed him. The two cars were racing down the dirt paths right into the heart of the orchard. Lee knew he had to end this and end it fast before people got hurt. Lee pulled his car up to the side of the truck and swerved in the path of the truck forcing him to run off the road and into a ditch narrowly missing the couple in the hay ride wagon that was lazily touring the acreage.

Dotty recognized Lee's car and immediately stood up to get a better view of what was going on. Harry quickly joined her. Lee pulled his car off the road and slammed on the brakes. In one fluid motion, Lee sprang from his car, tackled the running Billingsworth and knocked him out with one punch to the jaw. As lee picked himself up from the ground he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Lee!" said and astonished Dotty. "Lee, that was amazing! You….you….one punch! And the car…and Harry did you see that? Wasn't Lee amazing?"

A very confused Lee looked up at the wagon that stood before him. He looked at Harry and then looked at Dotty and looked back at Harry again.

"What they hell are you two doing here?" Lee said angrily.

"Well, I thought I would take Dotty on a hay ride. It was a beautiful day for it!"

"And you just HAPPENED to pick Lapsley Orchards? And you happened to pick today?"

"Well, Dr. Allen kept talking about how beautiful it was, and so I thought I would check it out for myself. By the way, Lee, did you get it?"

Dotty's ears perked up. Was she in the middle of some sort of mission?

"Yeah, Harry. We got it! I will tell you all about it later. I gotta get this guy to prison where he belongs."

Lee was furious at Harry for bringing Dotty out here, unprotected. What if this really got ugly. He was going to let Harry have it later when they debriefed about the case. Lee looked back over at the hay wagon and specifically at its driver. He knew that man…that was Henderson….one of the best shooters that they had. Almost sniper quality. Henderson winked at Lee and showed him the pistol that he had with him in his lap. Lee began to laugh out loud as he realized that Harry had taken precautions to keep Dotty safe. Henderson had been hired shortly after Lee. He was also one of Harry's favorites. Lee knew that Harry was probably checking the place out for possible leads and wanted to make sure that Dotty was as safe as possible. Lee looked up at Harry and Dotty and just smiled.

"Francine? I got him….send a team over to retrieve this garbage. Stetson out."

As soon as the team arrived, Lee got in his car and headed back to the agency. But on the way, he made a phone call.

"Stetson, Q Bureau."

"You know, we really need to get you a code name. It is confusing when you answer Stetson. That is MY line."

Amanda was more than relieved to hear her husband's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well, you gave me the name. Do you want it back?"

Lee laughed.

"No, not at all. That is one of many things I enjoy sharing with you, MRS. Stetson."

"So, what about the mission? Did you find the prototype? And the men?"

"That we did, Amanda! You were spot on! Everything you said was true. The truck was loaded ready to leave tonight. But we got it back and we got Taggert and Billingsworth. And, uh…..your mother saw me in action today. She was at the orchard with Harry."

"She was…what? She saw you do what? Lee…what was Mother doing there? She could have been hurt. What's going on?"

"Amanda…Amanda calm down. Everything is fine. I will explain it all to you tonight. Speaking of, how about I grab something for dinner and you and I can relax and just enjoy each other's company tonight. We have the house to ourselves."

Amanda took a deep breath.

"Ok, yes. That sounds great. Why don't you head home. Billy is here and I will fill him in and then leave myself. Oh but I have no car. Ok, well you grab dinner and then swing by and pick me up. I should be ready by then. Ok?"

"Ok! See you in a few."

"Well, the prototype has been recovered and the bad guys apprehended. Not too bad for a day's work!"

"Good! Glad to hear it, Amanda. Why don't you finish up and head home for the night?"

"Thank you, Sir. I will."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"So, that's when I heard your mother calling my name. She had just witnessed the whole thing."

"And she didn't seem upset?"

"Nope. Actually she seemed very impressed. I was pretty great today if I do say so myself!"

Amanda playfully rolled her eyes at her husband. Lee just laughed and pulled her tighter next to him on the couch. He placed a soft kiss on top of Amanda's head.

"So, Mrs. Stetson….how was your visit with Billy?"

"It was good. I told him about Mother dating Harry…he almost fell out of his seat. And I asked him not to tell anyone about the baby until we make it public. And I will tell you, at the rate the baby is growing, it is going to be public very soon. My pants are all getting too tight."

Amanda pulled down the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled up the hem of her t-shirt, exposing her stomach.

"See? Right there…..that little bump is our baby."

Lee examined his wife's naturally flat stomach. He ran his hand over her smooth skin to the place where she indicated. He could feel a very small protrusion from her normally flat abdomen. He left his hand over the bump and smiled a type of smile that Amanda had not seen on Lee's face. It was the smile of pure amazement mixed with love. Amanda leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I was really worried about you today and wanted to be out there in the field with you, but I know it was the right thing for me to stay behind."

"I missed having you there, too, Amanda. But the work you are doing right now, is so much more important. You are providing a safe, nourishing environment for our baby to grow. No case is worth risking that."

"I know. I just worry about you."

Lee pulled Amanda onto his lap and kissed her.

"Do you think Harry and Mother will become a couple?"

"Stranger things have happened. Would it be so bad if they did?"

"Nope, not at all. Especially since Mother now knows about our jobs and she saw you in action today, Scarecrow!"

"Hey, speaking of, when did you buy that scarecrow out front?"

"I didn't buy it. I thought you did."

"Nope, but I did see some just like it at the orchard today."

Lee and Amanda both looked at each other and said at the same time

"Harry!"

They both laughed. Lee clicked off the lamp beside the couch and held Amanda as they stared at the fire blazing away in the fireplace. Neither said a word but just reveled in the company of each other. After a short while, Lee could tell that Amanda had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her head and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you, Amanda." Lee whispered as he shut his eyes and held her tight. He thought about taking them both up to bed, but in this moment, his world was perfect. He had everything he ever wanted or needed, right here in his arms.


End file.
